The Perfect Wife
by GerryPhan
Summary: Erik Dupont is a successful businessman who is to take over a multibillion dollar company. One catch, before he does he has to find a wife or risk loosing everything. EC. Full summary inside. Please Review.
1. To Inherit A Fortune

Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Phantom of the Opera and make no profit from it. This disclaimer applies to all of the following chapters.

Summary: Christine Jensson is on her own. No family, no money. Erik is a successful, upper class businessman. He has no time for a personal life and his aging boss is nearing retirement. Soon Erik is to take over the billion dollar empire. One catch, Erik _must_ have a wife before he is to inherit the company. Now the hunt is on for his perfect match. He must see if she could look past outward appearance, including his fortune and become... The Perfect Wife.

A/N: Well, I was on my way to sleep the other night when I made a detour to my computer with the idea of this story. I've been wanting to do a modern day AU fic for some time now but I just didn't quite know what to do it on. So then it just kind of hit me out of nowhere and here I am, before I go to sleep, typing down the first chapter of my newest fic. I am in no way leaving my other story (You Were With Me From The Beginning), but just want do something new. So without further ado... Here is the first chapter to my newest story.

* * *

The Perfect Wife

Chapter 1 - To Inherit A Fortune

----------Erik----------

The City skyline always amazed Erik Dupont. Especially the view he had of it on the seventieth floor. It was not one of the highest buildings in the city. No, he did not design it for that, but there was something else about it that made it so special. Every time he entered the revolving doors, walking through the grand marble lobby, full of expansive paintings and sculptures. While he made his way through the wide hallway with gold molding and a high archway to allow outside light in. He could feel it as he took the glass and chrome elevator all the way up overlooking the park district, to the highest floor that no one could access unless they had a card key. As he passed by his well-furnished secretary's office with exotic plants and dark brown leather sofas and finally arrived to his own office with no less splendor than any other part of the building. Mahogany double doors that allowed entrance reflected so well that he could even see himself in them. The weight of the wood as he pushed them open reminded him, besides the cost for imported flawless wood, of what he was capable of creating as one of the top architects this side of the world, beautiful perfection.

Now as he looked over the city's lights below, watching people go home to their families and just trying to beat the traffic, he still couldn't believe just how fortunate he was. To work in a job he loved, and was more than just acceptable at, making a salary that people only dreamed of. At the same time Erik couldn't help envying those people who were getting into their four door sedans. They _had_ a family to go home to. A spouse that loved them, children even. When he would feel these unwanted emotions arise they would quickly be dismissed, not wanting to dwell on something that would never be. That way of life was not meant for him.

Soon the only man, who had treated Erik like a son for all the years he had worked for him, that was higher up in the company would be retiring and since he had no children of his own to leave the multi billion-dollar enterprise to, it would go to him. This would make him one of the richest men under thirty-five. He could just imagine all the requests he would be getting from the different business magazines and papers for an interview. He would decline, of course. One of the reasons he loved his job was for the privacy it allowed him, not needing to be in the public limelight, but a quiet voice in the shadows. Telling people here and there what it was he wanted them to do.

Erik always guarded his privacy with a jealous ferocity. It was the one thing he could control about his private life. The only people who even had access to him, when he wanted to be available, was his secretary Susan Wilson. A married woman in her late forties who was a hard worker considering the odd hours he kept. She was quirky to say the least. From her taste in clothing, bright red, yellow and green suits she wore to the flaming red hair that she insisted was natural due to her Scottish heritage, though Erik seriously doubted that shade of red could ever be natural on anyone. She had her good qualities that made her irreplaceable. She always seemed to be one step ahead of Erik. Papers were on his desk before he needed to ask. Coffee was always fresh and meals delivered at a time people would normally take them. Often Erik would become so entranced in a job that he would forget to eat. Susan made sure he ate, and on time. She'd been his sectary for a little over ten years now, and if he had it his way, would keep her for another ten.

His personal assistant was another who worked closely with him. Nadir Rajan. He began working with Erik around the time Susan did. When Erik was promoted to his position, Mr. Fuller insisted upon him having his own personal assistant, and no one came higher qualified than Nadir. Not much older than Erik, by a few years at the most, he kept Erik's busy life in order. Doing everything that he did not have the time to do. From making appointments with clients to personally hiring the cooks and maids. Even making sure the cleaners dropped of Erik's thousand dollar suits in time for his next big meeting. Nadir was invaluable and throughout the years had become more to Erik than just an assistant, but a close friend whose advice was always appreciated, even if Erik didn't want to hear it at the moment.

Finally, his boss was the last one that he had regular contact with. Mr. William Fuller owned one of the most prestiges architecture companies in the world. He hired Erik during high school. When he was on summer vacation, he decided to apply for whatever position was open at the building. Erik always had a love for drawing and creating buildings on paper. His mother always encouraged and supported him despite his physical flaws, that over the years, had caused him to miss out on a lot of thing boys his age enjoyed. Friends, love even something as simple as acceptance was denied him by people with closed minds. Despite all this she raised him to embrace and appreciate what he did have. Intelligence that went far beyond book smart. Along with talent for just about anything he put his mind to. Drawing and music, two things of many that he excelled in.

She told him to apply and see what came of it. "The worst they can say is no." He never knew his father, though he suspected his face had something to do with it, and lived with his mother in a modest two-story house in a quiet suburb, minutes from some of the best schools in the state. His mother insisted that he have the best education possible and used whatever extra money they had on private tutors and extra courses. They were by no means rich, but always had just enough. Which was surprising since recently his mother fell ill and could only work part time as a real estate agent. Erik felt he was old enough to become more responsible and wanted to begin taking care of her. That way she would no longer need to work but eventually could stay home altogether.

He was a nervous wreck before the interview. Talking to new people always seemed to do that to him. Especially since his face stood out in a crowd, a black suede mask covered it from his forehead to his nose. Thus everything from his attractive lips down to his masculine jaw was exposed for people to see. The position was simple and not exactly what he had in mind for his extraordinary talents, but if he stayed with them long enough, perhaps he could work his way up in the company. Sure enough they hired him on the spot and he received a nice sized paycheck for someone his age. His summer was spent in the then located headquarters shredding important documents. Sometimes before shredding one he would imagine it was his signature on that piece of paper, ordering and approving things. Then he would snap out of his dream world and continue working.

The next summer he returned and was rehired once again, this time to a higher position of the resident copier. If anyone needed a copy of anything, he was the guy to see. Another year went by and he worked there again. Now he was working in the records department, pulling and putting back case sensitive material. His last summer was spent doing computer work. He finally felt as if he was really moving up in the business. That was the year he had his own office. Well, it was more like a small cubical, but to a seventeen year old, it was much more than that. When he was finishing up his summer job, Erik was called into the office to receive his last paycheck. He froze when he noticed the hand it was in. Mr. Fuller himself. He gave the check to Erik with the promise of a lucrative line of work there if he decided to return after High School. They would pay for all of his education and training needed, along with a regular steady pay that was much higher than the average person made. Without a second thought Erik accepted and less than a year later, was already in higher authority than most of the people in his department.

This did not come without drawbacks, however. People who worked there for years or were older did not appreciate being told what to do by someone who could not even order a beer at the local watering hole. Not to mention wearing a mask all the time. This caused some problems at first, but was soon straightened out when the employees realized that they weren't dealing with an average youth. That combined with the threat of if they didn't like listening to him they could find employment elsewhere solved the problem completely.

After a few years, he heard about the idea of moving the business to a new location in the heart of the crowded metropolis. Recently it was like a revolving door of architects who came and went. Apparently Mr. Fuller was not happy with any of the ideas they had either one was what he wanted in some areas but not in others or vice versa. The very day he heard about it all, he went home and began to design several different layouts. He worked for hours on end and even called in sick to finish his drafts. The next one seemed to get better and better till finally he had a portfolio filled of different designs.

Erik made an appointment with Mr. Fuller himself and proceeded to show him every last drawing. Aside from a few details here and there that he wanted adjusted, plans were underway for the construction project to begin that spring. From then on Erik was used as one of the company's architects and it didn't take long before he got the reputation of one of the city's upcoming and youngest designers with endless potential. From then on he had only to deal with Mr. Fuller, Nadir and Susan as he quickly out shone others in his field and progressed to the position he was now in.

Over the years his mother's health deteriorated and eventually she died before the building was completed. His only regret on the day of the ribbon cutting ceremony was that she couldn't be there to see his masterpiece come to life.

Now on his own, he sold the house he lived in with his mother and moved to a more spacious dwelling just outside the city. Erik modeled it after and English style manner. The only person who lived there was him. All staff lived off premises in homes they couldn't afford if it wasn't for Erik's generous salary.

Yes, it seemed as if he really did have everything anyone could want. Everything, that is, except a family. The intercom buzzed and he heard Susan. "Mr. Dupont, Mr. Darren Cummings is on the phone for you, sir. Would you like him to leave another message?" A heavy sigh escaped his lips.

Darren, a fellow architect was calling again. According to Darren, Erik had taken the position that rightly belonged to him and since everything Mr. Fuller had would go to Erik. He also felt Erik stole the company away. If Erik had it his way, he would have fired Darren a long time ago, but since he's been in the business when Erik was still taking naps in school, he had earned quite a prestigious reputation himself. Many buildings in the city today came about as a result of Darren. In Erik's own personal opinion Darren has his time and now was coming up with ideas that were outdated. Why he still had so many clients was beyond Erik. More than likely it only had to do with the 'Cummings' name.

"Tell him I'll call him back."

"I told him that last time and he insists he speak with you right away." Darren had been trying to get in contact since the day last month Mr. Fuller announced that Erik would be taking over after his retirement.

"Then tell him if he wants to speak with me to make an appointment. I don't have time to deal with this now Susan. Make the meeting for next month."

"Yes sir."

Silence once again took over his large office. He appreciated the precious unoccupied time he now had that wasn't bombarded with designing since he still had his former job to preform, and now was learning how to manage the empire that was soon to be left in his hands. He wouldn't be doing as much designing as he used to. Only choice accounts here and there. Mostly his time would be filled overseeing everything. This seemed to be both a blessing and a curse.

Sitting down to his desk, he began to play music off of his computer. This relaxed him and focused his mind on something other than work. It had been a long time since he had composed anything and regretted that this song that was now playing was one of his last from five years ago. He had no real inspiration after his mother died and simply stopped. Perhaps one day he would take it up again when he had the time or the desire. By the looks of it, that would be _after his own_ retirement. Music always came naturally to him and was his first love. He was surprised that the road of life had taken him so far from where his musical abilities lie. He often wondered if he had a chance to do it all again, would he?

A knock came from the direction of the door. He didn't bother to open his eyes as he rubbed his temples. "I told you Susan, I'm busy now." Instead of her feminine voice, a masculine one replied.

"We need to have a talk Erik." This made him jump slightly and moved him to stand. Behind the older gray haired man stood Susan, an apologetic look on her face.

"It's alright Susan. Close the door." When she did, Erik directed his attention to his troubled looking boss. Extending his hand he shook it. "I'm sorry about that Mr. Fuller. I thought you were my secretary. I've never seen you this worked up before. What's going on?" Sitting across from Erik with a worried look on his face, he explained.

"Erik, we have a problem. Some years ago I made a business dealing with some shady people. It helped me to finance my business when it was first starting and I paid everything back when I had the money, plus extra for interest. Darren has somehow gotten hold of papers documenting this and is asking me to turn over the company to him, not you. I've tried bargaining with him, but he won't budge. I'm sorry Erik." He couldn't believe it. Everything was taken from him for no fault of his own, but for the follies of someone else. He wouldn't deny he was upset at Fuller for not disposing of the evidence properly, but he couldn't be too upset at the man who had given him the opportunity to be in the position he was in now. He was upset at Darren. His blood boiled at the devious man.

Susan's voice came over the intercom once more. "Mr. Dupont, Mr. Cummings is here." He _had_ to speak with him to see for himself if anything could be done.

"Send him in." Darren entered, walking in with an arrogant manner to him. His costly suit, shoes and ring couldn't disguise him for what he really was, a rat.

"So _now_ you have the time to see me? William, I want your things out of my office by the end of the month. Erik, you don't have to bother coming back tomorrow. I'll send your junk in this office to your home. You know, it's very liberating knowing there are no reservations holding you back." He made his way into Erik's chair. "Did you know, for example, how the workers talk about the freak of nature that works on the top floor. There are so many theories circulating as to _just what is _behind the mask. The only people that can stand to be around you are the people you have to bribe with a huge paycheck each month. I'm not surprised your father left you. You could even have love from him, more less ever dream of a wife!" Darren was walking a very fine line.

"How did you know my father left, you miserable excuse for a human being!"

"I have to know who it is I'm dealing with before I make my move. Now there's nothing either of you can do to stop me." Darren's phone rang and he answered it. "Ok." He ended the call and smiled. "I took a gamble on some stock and it paid out better than I thought. I'll tell you what gentleman, life is not life if you don't take a few big leaps here or there!" He laughed at his own joke. At that same moment an idea came to Erik.

"It all seems too easy. No excitement. No thrill of the hunt. You might as well be shooting a lion that's already caged." This peaked Darren's interest.

"What do you mean?"

"You said so yourself, 'life is not life if you don't take a few big leaps.' What about if we make a little _agreement_. You know, to make things a little more interesting."

"What kind of an agreement?" Erik kept his exterior relaxed and unruffled as he explained.

"I could always get work elsewhere and take a lot of clients with me. That could cause a big loss for your company. If I decide to never work in this profession again, well, you would be one of the largest names around. Most of my clients would have no choice but to hire you. If you agree to give me a chance at winning the company back, I'll put my future as an architect on the line."

"So if I win, I keep the company _and_ you are no longer working in this field, ever. If you win, then _you_ keep the company." Mulling it over for a moment he nodded. "Fine, but I choose what you must accomplish and the time set." Erik knew he could outsmart him in any means necessary and agreed to the terms as well. Darren's face became dark as Erik could just see his mind working. "Love."

This puzzled Erik. "What?"

Darren leaned forward and rested his elbows on the desk. "You heard me. Love. I know you are an expert on many things, but love is _not_ one of them. Why else would a thirty something year old man with your kind of money still be single? You have till the end of spring to find someone who will fall in love with you for you." Erik eyes became cold, the color of ice.

His voice came out just as frigid. "Is that it?"

"No. _If_ you actually find anyone that would ever even consider loving you, then you have to marry her before the end of the season. That gives you almost two and a half month period. I'm sure Billy here can hold on retiring for another month and a half. Oh, and just to make things more interesting, your just another working stiff as far as she knows. You _can not_ tell her you are rich or all bet's are off. That should weed out all those gold diggers who would marry you just for your money. If you can do that, then I will gladly allow you to keep the company." He stood up and extended his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

It figured Darren would choose the one subject that he had no experience in, but he had no choice. Besides he had been living on his own for too long now and wouldn't mind finding someone who would love him and not just his money. _If_ such a woman existed and could look past his face, then he would do just about anything to find and keep her. Meeting his hand with his own in a firm shake, Erik consented. "Deal."

Darren stood to leave and turned before exiting. "You had better start looking in the want adds for another job Erik. It'll take a miracle for you to win. He slammed the door and was gone.

"Are you crazy Erik!" Mr. Fuller broke his silence. "If you loose, you'll never work again!"

"I'm glad you have so much faith in me. It's worth the shot. Anyway, I can do something else if the need arises. Music has always been calling me since I was a young boy. I wouldn't mind going back to that."

"Erik, don't take such a needless risk." Erik went back to his chair and sat once more at his desk.

"Not to worry, William, if I didn't think there was the slightest hope I wouldn't have agreed to it. Besides, I _do_ believe in miracles."

--------------Christine--------------

Christine Jensson's day was not off to a good start. First thing in the morning, as her routine went, was time to take a hot shower. She turned the knob to discover her hot water was not coming. "Great!" After one of the fastest showers in the world, she went to the small kitchen fridge to check what was on the menu for Breakfast. It was pretty much barren. Mayo, a can of soda, and a little bit of milk, an orange and a banana. Scrounging around in her cupboards didn't prove very successful either. A few slices of bread, a box of almost empty cereal, jar of peanut butter and some tea bags. Quickly eating the rest of her reserves of milk and cereal she went to her tiny closet. Again, not much choice. One skirt, two pairs of jeans and slacks hung along side with her only dress. A simple black one that was versatile enough dress down or up. "Jeans it is." She owned a few more shirts and grabbed the one closest to her. Pale blue. Throwing it on she put on a simple pair of golden hoops that had been with her since she was a little girl. The last gift from her parents before they died.

Quickly blushing her cheeks and applying a light layer of shadow on along with a touch of mascara, she never had much time for makeup, Christine then made up the bed and gave the apartment a once over. Though it was very enclosed, solely consisting of the bedroom, kitchen/dining nook, bathroom and an area that only fit a love seat and tv with an antenna on it since she couldn't afford cable, it was clean. Even if Christine couldn't afford a nice home didn't mean it had to be dirty. She had a few minuets before work started so Christine was out the door and on her way down to the apartment's management office. The gruff and dirty looking slumlord scowled at her. "What do you want Jensson?"

"I want my hot water back, that's what I want. Is there any way possible it can be fixed before the day's over?"

Turning back to the talk show he was watching. he retorted. "Yah, I'll get right on it." She had no time or energy to argue and could only hope it would be back on in time for tomorrows morning shower. Walking to the bus stop she waited there and looked around. Tall brick buildings surrounded her. Trash was thrown about in the alleyways and gutters. Graffiti marked the walls and bench. No one was there yet. She had fifteen minutes before the regular crowd started to show up. It was times like this Christine lived for. Finding a few moments to yourself in such a busy and crowded city were rare and to be cherished, not waisted. Taking in a deep breath she began warming up her voice with scales. After about ten minutes she began to sing some of her favorite songs. They were the ones her mother used to sing to her before that lamentable day. Finishing up her last song Christine blinked back a tear. A clapping noise was heard coming from behind her. Twirling around Christine discovered her best friend standing behind her. "Meg! You brat. What are you doing here?" The tall and slender, strawberry blond haired woman came to sit next to her.

"I dropped Mama off at the school so I can use the car today. Need a lift?" The two walked a block over to where she was parked. It wasn't anything grand but as far as Christine was concerned, it worked and had air conditioning for those smolderingly hot summer days. The two got into an older compact, looking dark blue jeep and made their way to the florist shop where Christine and Meg both worked.

Mrs. Stanfield, the middle aged owner of the friendly looking little store, greeted the two young women. Her black hair pulled back into a tight bun. "Girls! I'm so glad you made it here early. Were having a big order this week. A few of the local restaurants heard about our new spring bouquets and ordered some. We have a wedding coming up this weekend and apparently someone is asking for a large bouquet of flowers every day for the rest of the week. He must have done something really stupid."

Meg started to set up the window display. "...Or he's a real Romeo!" The three women laughed.

"What if, it's his anniversary and they've been married for seven years? It could be an early start to a weeks long celebration. One bouquet for every year." A dreamy look over came her visage and Meg walked up to her shaking her head and smiling.

"Well, don't we just have a hopeless romantic here?" The bell on the door rang signaling that the first customer of the day had arrived. They all scrambled to their posts. Maybe the day had not started off very well, but you never know what it will bring. This positive thought made her smile as she approached the middle eastern looking man.

"Hello I'm Christine and welcome to 'Flowers For You.' How may I help you today, sir?"

-------------Nadir--------------

For as long as Nadir knew Erik, he had always been a very private person, never really getting close to anyone. It had taken years for his employer to finally warm up to him. At first when he started working for him, Nadir had wondered if he had made a mistake. Erik's moods could sometimes shift faster than the desert sands. After getting used to Erik and recognizing when these changes began to happen and when to back off on a certain subject, things became easier. Now they shared a kind of relaxed friendship. On certain occasions Erik was even known to throw around a joke or two.

That, however was not the mood Erik was in a few mornings ago. He called him into his office at the manner and told Nadir about Darren and everything that happened the night before. Though sometimes it was evident that Erik would have liked a companion by the looks that overcame him when he noticed a couple walking down the street holding hands. While in restaurants he would quietly sneak a glance at a pair of lovebirds sitting together and sharing dessert, while he ate with Nadir instead of a loving woman. Though he knew Erik felt that way, there was no way he would ever admit to it aloud. Now that Erik was actually going to do something about it made Nadir happy for his friend and at the same time worried.

Erik was a unique man who needed an equally just as unique woman. He would not falsely say that the mask would hinder his search, but he just hoped that there was a woman out there that could look past that and see the gifted and special man on the inside. She would be a felicitous woman if she could. Never would she be in want or need of anything, and besides the money he possessed at his disposal, she would be getting a faithful and caring man. Underneath the tough businessman exterior, Erik had a heart of gold.

Now it was his job to help him find such a deserving woman. He had already made arrangements for Erik. A date was set up for every night. He was surprised at himself for accomplishing such a task in such a short amount of time. Only a few days to be exact. Mostly they were friends of friends, of the cooks and maids. They were instructed to keep silent that it was their employer that was the one looking for a date and just said it was a friend of theirs. This was not entirely untrue. Erik was always polite with the help. Now they were showing their appreciation by helping their boss in his hour of need.

Finding a parking spot could be a headache in the evening, especially in this side of town. So Nadir decided to go early and pick the bouquets himself. Nothing could put off a woman faster than receiving a particularly ugly or cheep bouquet of flowers on a first date. This flower shop had been mentioned in the paper as having some of the freshest flowers and best customer service. This sold him and he placed a call saying he would be coming in to pick out the bouquets himself that morning. It wasn't too far of a drive and traffic was light. He made it there in less than fifteen minutes.

He walked across the street to the flower shop. On the way he thought about the women that Erik was going to date. He checked them all out of course. The women varied greatly in trades. Everything from a teacher, to a chef, a computer programmer, nurse, and even an esthetician. The last woman in particular should prove to be a _very interesting_ date for the evening. None had anything more serous on their records than a parking ticket here and there. All their lives seemed rather mundane ordinary. Nothing that really made any of them stand out. Maybe Erik would find something special in one of them. As positive as Nadir wanted to be, he could sense that none of these ladies were right for Erik.

Entering the shop Nadir noticed a fit looking blond arranging some flowers in the shop window. She looked up and winked at him. Quickly he looked away but couldn't hide the smile that was beginning to tug at the corner of his lips. She was beautiful, he would give her that much.

A sales woman approached him. Around the same age of the woman at the window, early to mid twenty's. Her curly long brown hair fell well over her shoulders. "Hello I'm Christine and welcome to 'Flowers For You.' How may I help you today sir?"

"I called this morning to pick out some bouquets."

"Here is a table and some books you can look at. Keep in mind we can create anything you want as well." He sat and opened one up. The bells on the door rang again announcing that there was another customer. "Mrs. Hernandez. I have your bouquet of daises here." The aged woman came in with her walker.

"Oh thank you, Christine. It's the one thing I splurge on. Each week I just have to have my flowers. Did I tell you my Johnny used to buy me daises? Oh I miss him." She took out her purse and paid. A large bill fell on the floor and he looked around. No one noticed it had fallen. He waited to see what would happen.

"I'll help you out to your car, Mrs. Hernandez. Look here, you must have dropped this." She handed it back.

"Oh, thank you deary! I didn't know I lost it."

After helping her to the car another woman that worked in the shop came from what seemed to be a back office. "Christine, did you inventory the new shipment?"

"Already done."

"Can you make sure the cooler is at the proper temperature and we've got enough water in the vases?"

"I checked the cooler and I'll check the water now." She left and went to the back room. The window girl approached.

"I'm Meg. Have you found anything you like so far?" As a matter of fact there was. He was usually a reserved man by nature, but he just couldn't take his eyes off of her. Nadir scolded himself mentally. Now he was supposed to be helping Erik. Focus Nadir, focus.

"I'm actually helping a friend of mine. To be quite honest, I'm lost. Maybe you can give me a few suggestions?"

"Certainly. What does he need the bouquet for?"

"Just recently he began dating and tomorrow night is his first date. What do you have that says, 'I'm a great guy looking for the right woman?'" Meg smiled.

"It needs to say all that huh? I've always been particular towards mums, but I don't think that would be sending the right message. Christine, could I get the opinion of a 'hopeless romantic'?" She stuck her head around the corner. Nadir explained his quandary.

"Well, I would go with roses, red ones. It says all that and _much_ more. Besides they have always been my favorite." Classic yet just the feel Erik was going for this evening. Not only was this girl honest, friendly and beautiful, but she had great taste as well. Perhaps when he got home, he would look up Christine and see if this girl is all she seems to be so far.

"I'll go with the roses then."

Meg called out to Christine. "Would you mind filling out the order form? I have to get the vases unloaded."

"No problem. Would you like these delivered to your home or do you want to pick them up?" He would pick them up at first. That way he could observe her better, strike up a friendship. Then later on, if everything cleared in her report, he could try and set her up with Erik. Maybe in a few days, he could have her deliver the flowers and then introduce the two. Brilliant! It was all coming together now.

He could tell something was different about this young lady and hoped beyond hope his search was done. As far as he could tell, it very well could be.

On the way back to the manner to do little investigating work, Nadir couldn't shake off the feeling that this just might be it. Exhaling a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding, he looked at the order form that had Christine's last name. Nadir thought aloud to himself as he drove back to Erik's. "Well, Miss. Christine Jensson, how do you like the name Mrs. Christine Dupont?"

* * *

A/N: I'll probably update this every other week since I want to keep my other story "You Were With Me From The Beginning" posted up regularly (weekly that is). If I have a little extra time, I may put up another chapter between then.

This is my first modern day story! I'm really looking forward to hearing from everyone. So _PLEASE_ review! I appreciate nicely put constructive criticism if you must, but include ways I can improve the story, not just negative things. So please, no flames.

Until next time... Review and Happy Reading! - GP


	2. All Set Up

Disclaimer: See disclaimer on first page.

A/N: Just thought I would let everyone know that my replies to your reviews will be in my profile page. I always answer all my replies that way. So just scroll down to "Replies For The Perfect Wife" and look for your pen name ... and so I dedicate this chapter to everyone who reviewed.

Ugh, I tried to post this one up on Saturday, but it wouldn't let me for some odd and strange reason.

OK. I just want to say _THANK YOU_ to everyone who took a moment out of their lives to review! I _REALLY_ do appreciate it and am so glad I got a lot of positive feedback._ Please_ remember to review for this chapter too. I _eagerly_ look forward to hearing from everyone! (Stares unblinking at computer. "Please put me out of my misery, people, and review!") . _He-He_... Thanks – GP

* * *

Chapter 2 –All Set Up

_----------Nadir-----------_

Nothing. No criminal record of any kind. That was good but other than telling him that Christine was a law-abiding citizen, it really didn't have much more to say about her. Just mere facts, "It's a start." Nadir read the printout as he recited aloud the description. "Age, 23. Height, 5'8. Weight 125. Hair and eyes, brown. Address, 1422 Cheshire Lane." This said nothing about her. Things that were necessary to know for Erik. _If_ they ever did end up on a date how could this information even remotely assist him? He could see it playing out in his head like part of a movie. Erik and Christine at a romantically cozy little restaurant. The band playing in the background as Erik leans over to whisper something in her ear. "5'8? Really? I would have guessed 5'7."

Nadir still had to know more about Christine. May as well finish this. He kept reading. 'Completed High School at Adams High, Class of 99'. Finished with honors. Took some community classes...' Here we go. Finally something useful. '... Parent's deceased. No living relatives. A year after she graduated High School. Moved in for a while with friends of the family, name, Beaumont. Has been living on her own for two years now. Worked at a coffee shop full time. Now is currently employed at 'Flowers for you.'

He would need to do more digging to find out exactly what happened to her family. After all, he didn't want Erik going out with a serial killer or anything, though he seriously doubted such a sweet girl could do such a thing. "Nadir!" Erik was calling for him over the intercom. His voice was not the usual calm and confident sounding one that he was known for. Now his employer sounded distressed and irritated. Ever since he made this deal, Erik had been a nervous wreck. He wanted to be sure it would all go right and Nadir had to make sure _it did_. From the dinner to an afternoon picnic, Nadir had to plan it all. His plate was full. For now Miss. Jensson would have to wait. He didn't want to give Erik false hopes just yet; he had to make sure she would even _want_ to go out with Erik before he ever mentioned the young lady. He did not want to get his own hope up either, though he was superior at reading people. From what he could tell so far Nadir did not think her to be the kind of person to simply dismiss a person founded solely on appearances. He hoped this was true.

He climbed the stairs to the second floor that held Erik's bedroom. It was very large and set in the west wing of the mansion home. It was impressive, the size of a small house by itself. Nadir knocked on the door. He knew Erik would be in there. That's where he had been for the past two hours. "Come in Nadir." He opened one of the double doors and walked into the dimly lit room. If it was this way because the tapestries were drawn, _as always_, over the enormous windows or because of the dark color scheme Erik chose to decorate with, he could never tell. The light to his walk in closet was on. "Who am I seeing tonight?"

"Amy, the teacher. You're going to have drinks. That way if it doesn't work out you can call it an evening. Then if things are going well, there is a moderately priced restaurant just minutes from the lounge."

"Sounds good. I like that I can cut it short if need be. Tell me about her."

"She teaches high school English. Thirty and broke up with her boyfriend two months ago. Just started dating again. Lives on her own with a Welsh Corgi named Kelly and in her free time takes pottery class."

"Ok, we officially have _nothing_ in common." Erik stepped out in his dress shirt and boxers. "Tell me something that I can actually talk to the woman about." He held up a pair of black dress pants in one hand and blue ones in the other. Nadir pointed to the blue ones, they were less expensive but in no way cheep.

"I was getting to that. Amy also visits her mother a few times a week. They have a very close relationship."

"That's a start. You say her name is Amy? Well, I hope she likes roses. Are you sure you ordered enough yesterday?" Erik went to find a pair of shoes to complete his ensemble. He reached for a pair.

"Yes I did and don't wear those."

"What's wrong with them? I happen to like these."

"Other than they cost more than she makes in one paycheck, nothing."

"Point taken." He chose another pair, like the blue pants, still costly but not as much. "I'll wear these for now but you'll have to get me a new wardrobe that fits my current, status. How do I look?"

"Lose the tie and open up the collar a bit. You look ready to take on anything in your path." Erik still looked unsure. Nadir tried to think of something to say to try and ease his predate jitters. "Just think of it like you would your business deals. What do you have to do to sell one of your ideas for a new design?"

"Fit my design to attract to the client. Build up the concept and benefits. Then close the deal by convincing them there could never be another building that would better fit their needs or wants."

"Exactly! Only _you_ are the building. You have to find out what she likes and attract her to you by keeping her interested. Talk about common interest in the same things. Tell her indirectly why you're a great catch. Then when you have her primed, subtly explain why there would be no better man than yourself for her. It's worked before; you've sold thousands of designs. If you just take your own advice, it'll all work out." He seemed to ponder over what Nadir said and he started to see the confident Erik reappear once more. "There's so much more to you than your money, Erik. If any woman can't look past that, then it's her loss, not yours." He looked up at him and gave his assistant a faint smile.

"Thank you."

"You'd better get going. It's going to be seven soon and she lives across town. Not to mention I have some on-line shopping to do." Erik followed Nadir down the stairs and was about to walk out to the garage when Nadir called out to him. "You had better take Lucy's car, it's a Chrysler. I think she would become a little suspicious if you rolled up to her house in the one you always take." This was true. Particularly because the one Erik normally used was made so he had a driver that drove it for him. The cook's car would have to do.

"Right. Thanks." With that he left and Nadir was now free to finish his search on Christine Jensson, but only after he went to JCPenneysdot com.

_----------Erik----------_

There it was. The house he was looking for. Sitting in the car he kept telling himself over and over that this was just part of life. _It's all right Erik, everyone does this. They even have a name for it. Dating. _He was just a man and this was just another date like anyone else would go on. He began to feel a little better knowing that he, more than likely, was not the only person who had felt this way before a date.

_Then why aren't my legs working? This is ridiculous._ Erik forced himself to exit the car and walked across the street to her front door. He rang the bell and waited, a dozen red roses in hand. He heard the lock click and then watched as the door opened slightly. There stood Amy smiling at him. The green dress brought out her short red hair. "I'm Amy, nice to meet you." She held her hand out to him and he took it lightly in his, bringing it to his face, he brushed the back of her hand lightly with his lips.

"Erik. It's a pleasure. I thought we could go for some drinks at this little lounge where they have a live jazz band. Shall we?" He held his arm out for her and she wrapped her arm around his. He opened and closed the car door for her. Though he didn't have much experience with women growing up, this did not stop his mother from preparing him in how to treat one. Etiquette and manners a man should show was of utmost importance to his mother and she made sure that she embedded it upon him. Right about now he was glad his mother cared enough to bestow her knowledge to him. It would be coming in handy the next few months and hopefully, later on, the rest of his life.

They made small talk on the way there and so far it was flowing smoothly. Just as long as he remembered what he had to do. First was find common ground and go from there. When they got to the lounge he had a table already reserved via Nadir and was glad to see it was in a private area tucked away from the rest of the crowded lounge.

Erik never really cared for going out in public a lot. To be honest it still made him nervous and a little apprehensive. The thought of people staring at his face made him more than uncomfortable. If he did go out it was usually to the same places where he was well known. Expensive and posh culinary, where they knew he would pay whatever the price for privacy. The host would have his table already set up and waiting in a quite and dark part of the restaurant or even in a private room that was reserved for VIPs and anyone who could afford to live like one. Obviously that was not going to happen tonight or any other night this week. So he had to make due with the strings that Nadir could pull in such public places.

They ordered drinks and continued the conversation. Every now and then they would stop and listen to the band play. He was glad that if the conversation began to die off they could always take a sip of their drinks or hear the band. Erik would have to remember this place for another night.

They talked about their mothers and how pottery class was a good outlet to end the stressful workday. There wasn't much they had in common but Erik did his best to keep her talking about the interests they did share. Now was time for phase two of the date. Stressing just how much they had in common though it wasn't a lot. "It looks like we enjoy the same things, family, artistic outlets and this band is amazing."

"Erik, they play wonderfully. Thank you so much for bringing me to this place." Now with that accomplished, the final step was the last one to make. Subtly show her that it would be a great idea to go out with him to dinner, despite the lack of chemistry there. Hopefully it would come later on after they came to know one another.

"I really enjoyed talking to you. Perhaps you would accompany me to dinner? I know this restaurant that's not to far from here..." Her smile shifted slightly. He could feel everything he worked for since the evening started began to slip away in her eyes.

"Erik, I had a really great time tonight, but I'm not sure there could be anything between us. I'm sorry." So she sensed it too.

"That's alright. How about we get out of here then?" They left the lounge and rode home in silence with the a few words spoken here and there. Erik walked her to the door and was unsure as just how to say goodbye. Hug or perhaps a handshake? In the end he decided to let her make the first move. "I thank you, for spending your evening with me, even if it didn't work out. At least the band was good."

"Thanks for the drink. It was nice to have met you. Good night Erik." Amy opted for a hug and then entered her house leaving him there by her door. Oh, well. There's always tomorrow, and the evening after that, and the evening after that one. He was beginning to wonder just how much rejection was healthy for a man to receive in the period of time he had to work with.

_----------Christine----------_

Mr. Rajan was beginning to become a regular staple there at the flower shop. Every morning he picked up the order personally for his friend, Erik. He was a very pleasant man. Always making small talk and more than happy to wait while Christine made up the final touches on the bouquet. He spoke about his friend Erik and how he just got into the dating scene lately. How close he used too be with his mother before she died. Usually Christine never confided in people she had just met, especially something this personal, but with Mr. Rajan he made her feel comfortable around him. As if she had known him for as long as she had known Meg Beaumont. "I know what it's like, losing a parent. I lost both my parents a few years back."

"I'm sorry to hear that." He looked hesitant to ask.

"It's alright. I don't mind talking about it."

"Then you won't mind my asking how it happened?" She could still remember that day clearly and probably would for the rest of her life.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Dinner was on the table. Chicken alfredo and fresh homemade garlic bread. It was a dish her mom loved but never could take the time out of her busy life as a hairstylist to make. Her father worked close by as a manager in the local supermarket. They went to work together and came home together every day. This time they were running late. Christine hoped the food wouldn't get cold before they came home. She wondered if they went to pick up dessert at the bakery in her dad's store. Even so, it wouldn't take them this long. The doorbell rang loudly. That was strange. They always entered through the garage.

There stood a police officer and her heart sank. "Miss Jensson?" All she could do was nod. "There was an accident." Christine thought she was going to loose the contents of her stomach there on the officers shoes but her throat was constricted, refraining Christine from doing so. "A man ran the red light and hit your parents car. They were killed on impact. I'm so sorry."

Her ears refused to hear the rest of what the officer was saying, empty words of comfort. Did he know that her world would never be the same again? Did he know Christine had no family to take her in through all of this? Did he know what it was going to be like for her when she woke up every morning expecting to see her mom having her morning cup of coffee and her dad at the table reading his paper, then realizing they weren't there? Did he have any clue at all? The officer helped her to the sofa and asked if there was someone he could call. The only person was Meg. He stayed there with his partner till she came. The hours were a blur. They could have been days for all she knew.

Christine stopped her classes at the community college and sold the house. It took her over a year to finally get her life back together and start resembling what it was before the accident. Her mom and dad just bought the house before the accident, so she didn't make a lot off of it when it was sold. Mostly, it went to pay for the funeral expense. The life insurance helped. She lived off if it for as long as she could while working at a coffee shop. Something about it reminded Christine of her parents. The smell of the freshly ground beans, gentleman reading the newspapers. For a second she could remember what it was like to be back at home and pretend the accident never happened.

Finally, she felt it was time to move on. Start new. She moved out and used the rest of what was left of her parents' life insurance and got her own apartment. It wasn't in the best building, but with what she was living on, it would have to do. Christine applied for the position at a near by flower shop and got the job. Slowly her life began to piece together and she was now considering starting her schooling once again. Life was beginning moving forward.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Of course she didn't tell him this much, just simply the basics. "What did they do to the driver?"

"He went to jail for a few years and was released. For all I know he could do it again." Christine had requested from the officer handling her parents' case to see a photograph of the man who killed her parents. He was around her parents' age and looked like any other person walking down the street. Nothing gave any indication that he was capable of completely destroying lives, not only of those that used to be alive, but even that of the living. No, his face did not stand out to the normal person but to her, it was permanently emblazoned in her mind. Every time Christine rode the bus she just couldn't help looking at other drivers faces. Was it him? Just the thought of ever encountering the man that did this caused a wave of nausea in her. Both for seeing the man that did this to her beloved parents and also because she was unsure of what she would say or do. Christine hoped such a day never came.

Mr. Rajan just considered her in quiet contemplation. "Let us hope, for everyone's sake, that he does not."

"Every day, I hope it never happens again. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." To what? Put the poor man in such a great mood? Way to go Christine, depressing the customers. Christine looked down at his flowers. "Here you go Mr. Rajan. I hope Erik has a better time tonight than he did last night." She handed him the crimson bouquet.

"I'll let you know tomorrow. Oh, and call me Nadir." He left the store and Meg flew over to her.

"I've never seen you talk about your parents with anyone other than mom or myself. Are you ok?" The concerned look on her face warmed Christine's heart. From the sand box, when bullies would kick over her castle and Meg would get in trouble for knocking theirs back down. Even through high school, when she had a boyfriend that broke up with her, Meg TP'd his car. All these years later Meg was still there to protect her best friend.

"I'm fine. He was the one that asked and I felt comfortable enough around Nadir to tell him." Her friend smirked.

"Comfortable enough to be on a first name basis?" Christine loved her friend like a sister. Not only was she the one to stick up for her, but also the one that teased her, relentlessly sometimes.

"Meg it's nothing like that. Besides judging from the great job you did on the window display, I'd say you were looking more at him than the flowers." Meg turned to examine her work and laughed.

"Oops. What can I say? His beautifully tanned skin distracted me. What was his name again?"

"Nadir."

"So the bronzed stud has a name? Nadir. I like it. He's been in here every day for a week. So, has any mention of me ever come up?" Christine rolled her eyes. "Maybe I can join your little conversation tomorrow? Remember, you owe me for the time last week when I did your flower drop offs because you were home in bed."

"I was sick!"

"Little details... So? Can I?" Christine shook her head and left to the back room to finish her inventory. Meg followed. "Christine?"

"Fine. Whatever will get you to stop stalking the poor guy when he comes in here." This of course made Meg extremely happy and as a result Christine was engulfed in one of her famous bone crushing hugs.

_-----------Nadir----------_

It was all set up. The only thing that was left to do was for him to ask her. He could feel deep down that this could very well be the woman Erik was looking for. The dates Nadir had set up for him hadn't gone as well as he hoped they would. Either they just weren't interested or couldn't get past the mask despite their already being forewarned. Tonight was the last one, but not if Nadir could help it. Tomorrow he would go back for one last order and hopefully, Erik would need that bouquet to give to Christine on their date. Erik came into the office wearing much more average looking men's apparel. "Nadir, I'm not sure I can do this. Night after night, women looking at me like I'm some kind of sad charity case. Maybe if I had the ability to use my assets I'd have a chance, but like this? If they wanted just any average Joe, why would they settle for the masked one?"

Nadir didn't want to tell him just yet about Christine and then disappoint Erik if she said no. "Go on this last one tonight. You never know what will happen. Then if it doesn't work out, you can take a little break before starting up again."

"That's just it. What's the point if they all end like every other one I've been on?" Erik sat on the plush designer sofa in Nadir's office. "I'm starting to think I don't need this life that much anyway. I was perfectly content before in the other house. Just mom and I. We were happy even though we didn't have much." He sighed heavily.

"What about people other than you Erik? What's going to happen to Lucy and everyone else who works here? They'll be out of the job. What about the your job? When Darren takes over do you think he'll keep Susan or anyone else for that matter? For all we know he could lay people off to bring in his buddies."

"Don't you think that's a little extreme?"

"The situation _your_ in is a little extreme. This is not just about you Erik, but everyone around you as well. Maybe you can move on, live in a little apartment but what made you happy before? You had someone there to love and love you back. In the end, Erik, we all lose." He silently stood and walked over to the window looking out toward the city lights in the distance.

"What's the name of the woman I'm seeing tonight?"

_----------Christine----------_

Nadir called in that morning for one last order of roses. Fortunately for him they had enough left to make one last bouquet. Christine was finishing up with it when Meg walked in. Upon seeing the flowers her mood visibly brightened. "I thought he only paid for a weeks worth of roses?"

"He did, but Nadir called today and asked for one last bouquet." Christine finished with the flowers and inhaled deeply. "Maybe Erik's date last night went well and he's going on a second one." Meg came from behind her and scooped up the box containing the roses.

"Or maybe they are for me when Nadir asks me out. We got on really great last time he was here."

"I know Meg, I was there. Now give them back, he'll be here any minute." completely ignoring her Meg continued. There was no use interrupting her when she got these crazy fanciful ideas. All Christine could do was wait till she was done.

"He'll walk in and say 'Meg, I've only known you for a week and I can feel such a strong bond between us already. Will you do me the honor of coming with me to dinner tonight?' Then I'll act like I'm thinking about it and it'll drive him crazy till I finally say yes. We'll have dinner, get married and have beautiful babies with my blue eyes and his bronzed skin." Somewhere between Meg's rendition of Nadir asking her out to the bronzed babies, Nadir had entered the store. Christine tried to desperately gain her friend's attention.

"Meg." She tried to make a 'stop' gesture with her hands.

"Oh, it'll be great."

"Meg!" Then she tried tossing a small stray flower at her friend's head.

"What? Come on Christine, can't you let a girl have a little fun?" Knowing there was no use in explaining now, Christine opted to just say hello instead and figured Meg would get the point.

"Hello Nadir. Your flowers are all ready for you." Meg's eyes became round and slowly she turned to see Nadir standing there desperately trying to hide his smile. She turned back to Christine and mouthed 'It's him!' Before leaving for the back room mumbling something about having to check on a shipment.

Nadir apparently decided to not mention it, thankfully. "The flowers look wonderful Christine. I'm glad you had enough to make one last bouquet."

"So am I. Judging by your ordering one last dozen, I'd say Erik's date went rather well last night."

"Actually, it was one of the _worst_ ones. She wasn't at all interested in him and made it very apparent by flirting with another man and then later on in the date, leaving with him instead of Erik."

"That's just horrible! What kind of a person could do such a thing? Poor thing, I hope this doesn't put all women in a bad light for him. There are plenty of decent girls looking for a nice guy like him, mask or no mask. If she's the right woman for him, it wouldn't matter a bit."

"That's exactly what I told him. If she can't look past that and see the great person he is inside then..."

She finished his thought for him. "It's her loss. Well, if you don't mind my asking, if it's not for a second date, then who are these for?"

"That's why I came here to ask you personally if perhaps, you would be interested in having dinner with him tonight. Erik doesn't know I'm asking you this. To be honest with you Christine, he doesn't even know who you are. You see, I didn't want to get his hopes up again in case you said no. He really is a good man."

"I'm sure he is Nadir, but I don't know him at all and today a girl can never be to careful."

"Your right. What if you brought along a friend? Would that work for you?"

Christine hesitated to answer for a moment. He did seem like a really nice man who was just, unfortunately handed the short end of the stick when it came to love. Besides it was just for one evening and she could even bring Meg. Meg! Of course. She was _so_ going to owe Christine for this one. "Alright, on one condition."

"Anything."

"That you and Meg come with us." Apparently Meg wasn't the only smitten one around here. Something about the way his eyes sparkled told her it was a happy burden on his part.

"I would be honored to escort you friend out to dinner. Do you by any chance have any mums then? Don't tell her, I want it to be a surprise."

Christine went to the cooler to get them for him. Now all Christine had to do was convince her friend to come along. _Like that was going to be hard to do!_

* * *

A/N: Preview: The first date. Ohhh this should be fun! Please remember to review and I'll try and post it up sooner.

* * *


	3. The First Date

Disclaimer: See my disclaimer on the first page. 

A/N: Hello everyone. Wow, you really did put me out of my misery by reviewing. A lot! Thanks! I was so excited to get everyone's feedback for chapter two and really wanted to get this next one out to everyone as soon as possible, sometimes though, it just can't happen that way. I _will_ be updating at the end of the month. Till then, please keep me informed to what your thoughts are. I love hearing from everyone.

Oh, and don't forget to look for my replies to your reviews on my profile page.

* * *

----------Christine----------

Christine couldn't believe how adventurous she felt. She had agreed to go on a blind date! This was definitely a first for her despite Meg's prodding to get out more and meet men. Even though Christine was nervous about tonight, she was still very much excited. It had been a long time since she went on a date. After her parents died, she really had no interest in dating. Now it was the last thing Christine had left to do to finally complete her new life on her own. She had moved out, started anew employment and was completely self-reliant. Perhaps adding someone special in her world would really help her to let go completely and move on to something better.

At least, _Meg_ thought it was a good idea. Especially since it meant a date with Nadir. After Christine informed Meg that she was going to _have_ to accompany her on tonight's date with Erik, a lot of "Shut up's" and "I love you" resulted. Now it was evening and Christine was at Meg's because according to her, 'she had no acceptable 'date' outfits.'

Dresses, skirts, shirts and pants in a variety of colors littered the lavender purple room. It was an explosion of clothes everywhere. Meg emerged from her closet and held up yet another dress that was just too much for a first date. "Meg I don't even know the guy at all to show up in a thing like that." It was too sexy for her taste and she honestly couldn't see herself in anything like that.

"Alright, if you don't want to wear it then fine, but Christine, you can't show up at the restaurant in that bulky sweater. I'm going to do my hair so come over here and pick something out." Meg yelled back into the room as shut the door to the bathroom, "...And color can be a very good thing!"

Christine rolled her eyes at her friend, an act that proved to be useless since she wasn't there to see it, and stepped over a mound of shirts to reach the closet. She went through it and found another sweater that seemed to be a safe choice, but kept looking just in case. Sure enough, something popped out at her. A bright red shirt that was slightly lower than she normally wore her tops. Itpractically begged for her to try it on. Discarding her 'bulky' sweater she pulled it on andit fit perfectly. Notgoing downtoo far in the top to make Christine feel uncomfortable, or that he was going to be looking at something other than her eyes the whole evening.

"Now for the bottom half of me." She remembered seeing a matching skirt somewhere and found it. Slipping it on Christine admired herself in the mirror. Under normal circumstances she would never consider wearing such and outfit, but like she thought earlier, tonight she felt adventurous. She undid her hair that was pulled up and it cascaded down her back and shoulders. Fixing a ringlet here and there so some fell around her face, framing it, she did a once over of herself and was pleased with what reflected back.

"Oh, Christine! You're going to knock him dead!" Meg went to where Christine was standing and took her hand giving her a twirl. "Wow. Red is definitely your color. Now lets get your makeup on and give you some color." Christine always wore very little makeup. It allowed her more time in the mornings for other things, but since she already went this far, why not? Meg was having a field day getting her ready, like she was her very own life sized doll. "There, all done. What do you think?"

Christine looked into the mirror and took a sharp breath in. "Is that really me?"

"See what some makeup and a pair of tweezers can do? You look like a model Christine, really. He won't know what hit him." Her brown eyes really stood out by the smoky eye shadow and black eyeliner Meg applied. A light blush graced her cheeks and red lips matched the outfit she wore. Christine's lips shone from her gloss that made her mouth have a lush and juicy looking pout. A tear began to form in her eye. "No crying. Do you have any idea how had it was to get your eyes just right?" Meg bent over to hug her. "Now let me do my own makeup before we have to leave. You can't be the only dishy looking woman."

Leaving Meg in her room, Christine went downstairs to the living room to wait. Picking up the remote she switched the TV on in hopes of finding something that would take her mind off of just how tense she was. Christine had heard so much about Erik from Nadir and he sounded amazing. A man who was intelligent, cultured and well mannered was not someone you met everyday and she really wanted to make a good impression. He almost seemed to good to be true, but then there was the mask he always wore. She was instructed by Nadir to not make mention of it or even worse, try to remove it. This was fine with her, for now. Christine figured if they ever did become serious, he would _have_ to let her in and show her just what was behind the mask, but that was a ways in the future anyway. She just hoped that she was strong enough of a woman to deal with such an issue. In school Christine tried to make friends with everyone. There was a girl in her class that was paralyzed from the waste down and she treated and befriended her like anyone else. It was unfortunate that others did not. The stares they received upset Christine, and Karen had to tell her it was ok, otherwise Christine was just about ready to tell them a thing or two. They stayed close until Karen moved and eventually, lost touch. She made a mental note to look her up again.

Christine figured it would be something like that. Curious looks were to be expected, if only she could control herself from looking back and instead, ignore it. Tonight, she would find out.

----------Erik----------

Dressed in a black suit and matching mask, Erik called to Nadir for the twentieth time on the intercom.

"I'm sure you look fine, can we go now? I don't want to show up late." Nadir was finishing up with his wardrobe. He had spilled his drink on the last outfit and had to go through his closet one more time to find the 'right thing'. Erik suspected it had to do something with Meg. His normally collected friend was even more nervous than he was. Usually it was the other way around with Erik needing his friends calm words of comfort, now he was the one telling Nadir that Meg would enjoy his company no matter what colored shirt he wore. "Nadir?" He gave up and just decided to go to him. Knocking on the ajar door he entered to find Nadir holding up two different suits.

"Go with the dark brown one. There, now your ready."

Nadir went to change. "You have to meet her Erik. There's something special about her."

"I'm sure there is. Just like all the other women you've set me up with." He walked over to Erik, dressed to the nines and smiled.

"I was talking about Meg, but Christine is no less lovely. She'd be a great catch, and if I were you, I'd be a lot more nervous. If everything goes right, Erik, you could still come out of this thing a winner, and with a gorgeous loving wife Darren would be more than envious to have."

Nadir had talked about how great and wonderful this Christine was since the moment he came home this morning. For a moment Erik wondered if he was just playing her up so he wouldn't have to scrounge up the next set of dates. He knew Nadir too well, however, and unless the woman was as he said she was, he wouldn't speak so highly of her. This was interesting considering that he never described a certain lady to Erik with such enthusiasm. "Christine must really be an exceptional person then."

"She is. Alright, I'm ready. I'll drive." Nadir held up the keys to Lucy's car. She really was great about letting Erik borrow it. Especially after his date with a mutual friend of hers didn't work out. He had some loyal employees.

Taking the keys from Nadir's hand, Erik left for the garage. "I don't think so my friend. Your mind is on one thing and one thing only, Meg. Right about now, you wouldn't even see a tractor-trailer headed straight for us. So, I think I'll drive."

Erik drove to the restaurant and thankfully there was not much traffic for him to contend with. This got them there early enough, despite Nadirs wardrobe malfunction, to get there before Christine and Meg arrived. When they were seated, in an isolated corner that Nadir had somehow managed to yet again get the perfect table, Erik began to survey the place. Though it was not a large or pricey, the ambiance was fantastic. It was like being in Italy with murals hand painted over all the walls, overlooking vineyards and hills. When he looked above there were hanging vines that were intertwined with little lights that twinkled like the night sky. Candles and dim lights completed the illusion along with a violinist playing softly in the background. It was all slightly over the top, but in a good way.

"This is a great place Nadir. I wonder if it doesn't work out, maybe you can make another reservation here..." His thought was swept away as a striking looking woman came in the restaurant. The world around him ceased to exist as he watched her in a dreamlike state. Her thick brown curls looked so soft and her red dress brought out her feminine curves just enough to still be considered modest. She was demure and saucy at the same time. Just the right amount of good girl with a little spice and he couldn't take his eyes off of her for one second.

"Close your mouth Erik, or Christine will think your going to drool all over the table." His mind snapped back to reality. There was no way...

"You mean to tell me '_that_' is Christine? Why didn't you say something sooner!" Nadir just stared at him like he was out of his mind.

"_I did._ Honestly, Erik, you really should pay more attention when I say something." Normally Erik would come back with some kind of quick witted remark, but right now he was much to busy watching Christine walk over to their table along with a young blond woman he assumed was Meg. "Meg, it's good to see you again." Nadir stood and kicked Erik with his leg under the table to follow suit.

"Ow." He said as he stood. Christine's eyes looked concerned.

"Are you alright?" Her voice was clear and had a pleasant sound to it. He dared to wonder if she could sing. No, that was wishing for too much. Though maybe one day, if this angel decided to grace him with her presence again, he could teach her.

"I'm fine. Just a leg cramp. I'm Erik, by the way, and you must be Meg." Christine just gazed at him for a moment and then, as if she caught herself looking too long, smiled and extended her hand. A chill went through his body from her warm touch upon his cool flesh. Erik could see her shiver slightly at first then relax. "You know what they say, 'Cold hands, warm heart.'" Christine was surprised to see he noticed her tremble and smiled once again.

"This place is smashing. I heard the local food critic gave it four stars." Meg tried to make conversation as they all sat back down. "The veal is supposed to be superb."

"Then I'll just have to order that. I got you something." Nadir bent to retrieve some mums. "I believe you said they were your favorite."

Meg immediately got excited and giggled lightly. "You remembered. They are simply beautiful. Thank you." She leaned over the table and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Erik began to wonder if Christine would give him the same reaction and he too bent to retrieve the bouquet in his possession.

"According to my sources," He motioned to Nadir. "I hear you like roses, red ones." Erik held up the crimson flowers and as she took them from him, their hands brushed once more. This time, much to his pleasure, she did not quake.

"Thank you. I'm sorry they didn't help you with your other dates. Although if they did, then we wouldn't be on _this_ one."

"In that case, I'm glad they didn't help in the least." She looked down at the fragrant bouquet and blushed. He then took one of the roses he removed from the bundle earlier and had broken off the stem from it. Leaning over the table he placed it behind her left ear. Her hair fell around it, making her a vision to behold. "It matches your dress." _...And you lips_, he wanted to add but thought it too soon.

They ordered and the waiter brought them out their drinks. Nadir and Meg seemed to practically be at another table. They couldn't stop talking and eying one another. This was great, except for the fact that it felt like Christine and Erik were chaperoning them instead of on a double date. He decided to take matters in his own hands. He motioned for the violinist to come over to their table and play "En Aranjuez Con Tu Amor". To his trained ear, it wasn't the best playing he had ever heard, but doubted she would know the difference anyway. During the song Christine closed her eyes and smiled sadly at the sorrowful tune. He couldn't stop looking at her, then suddenly, very faintly, he heard her begin to hum. It was on key and smooth sounding. He wondered what it would sound like if she sang it. He could imagine her there beside him while he played this song and together their voices intertwined. She might just be the voice he was looking for in some of his compositions.

After it was over he moved to a different table playing a lighter, happier song. Her eyes fluttered open and they held a slight film of mist in them. She blinked and it was gone. "That's one of my favorite songs. Sometimes, when my music lessons caused me to come home late from school, I would find my parents dancing in the living room. Candles were lit everywhere and they had this song playing. I would watch them hiding behind the sofa and wait till they were done. Then go back out quietly and come back in, making a lot of noise to let them know I was home. Hearing it again, takes me back."

Nadir had disclosed to Erik what had happened to her parents. It was an awful thing for anyone to go through, especially a young woman who had no other family. He was glad that at least she had Meg and her family to take her in.

He was about to say something, anything to make her smile when the waiter came with their meal. Erik was glad for the change of mood. She eagerly dug into her pasta dish. "So, do you have any pets?" Christine wiped the corner of her mouth and shook her head.

"No, but, I would like one. My apartment is much too small though. If I ever move, I wouldn't mind a dog or a cat. What about you? Any animals? "She sipped her wine and he finished up a bight before answering.

"No. I honestly don't have the time. Though I suppose if I did, I wouldn't mind one either." _Technically_, the guard dogs and riding horses he owned weren't pets, but she didn't have to know that, just yet. He wanted to keep the conversation going. So far there were no awkward silences and he wanted to keep it that way. They spoke about pets they used to have and how Erik had known Nadir for years now, though he left out the part of him hiring him on the outset and just mentioned that they were friends. This was true. Christine told him stories of when Meg and her were little and how inseparable they used to be, and in a way, still were.

Dessert came and went and soon the evening was over. It was filled with good conversation and Erik felt that he really connected with her. The evening had gone great and he didn't want it to end. He knew he _had_ to see her again. He reached for the bill and Christine taking out her wallet. "Christine, tonight is my treat." She was about to protest but then looked into her almost empty wallet. He didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable and reassured her. "It's the least I can do for asking you out on such a short notice."

"Actually, Nadir asked me out." She smiled.

"Your right." Erik decided to just go for it. Like his mother always told him, 'the worst anyone can say is, 'no''. "Then I guess I'll ask you myself now. How about we go for some coffee or whatever you want to do, tomorrow?" His hands were under the table so she could not see him wringing out his cloth napkin to the point that he thought there was no salvaging that one and the restaurant would have to replace it with a new one.

Her face was blank at first but then a large smile played on her face and tugged at her beautiful brown eyes. "I would love to. How about we do coffee. I know this great place, and I insist on buying. After this wonderful meal, I have to pay you back somehow." She could pay him back by marrying him, but he actually wanted to go out on a second date with her and decided that would probably not be the right thing to say to make that happen.

"Alright then, it's settled. I'll come by and pick you up around five? Then maybe we can grab dinner again."

"I'd like that." She looked over to Nadir and Meg. They were still eying each other a good deal. She laughed and turned back to Erik. "Will you take a look at them? I hate to have to break them up and tell them it's time to go."

Erik hadn't seen Nadir this serious about a woman in a long time. He constantly talked about her and was more than glad to go to the flower shop everyday. Though he was _supposed_ be purchasing flowers and now that Erik knew, checking on Christine, but he had a feeling it also involved Meg. Erik knew Nadir didn't have a girlfriend due to his busy schedule that had him running around with no room for a social life. Now that he did nave extra time, he was happy to see his friend in such an enamored state. Perhaps there would be a wedding in the near future for him as well. If anyone deserved it, it was Nadir and Erik had no doubt in his mind he would be an outstanding and loyal husband.

"I'll do the deed." He leaned over and tapped him on the shoulder. "It's time to go." Nadir stood and everyone else followed. He held his arm out to Christine. She slipped her arm around his and they walked out of the restaurant. "I'll call you tomorrow to get directions to your place. " He opened the passenger side door for her to Meg's car. "Do you have a business card with your number on it?" She looked into her purse and got out a pen.

"Sorry, I don't have my own business card, and I don't have any paper. I do however have a pen." He was about to tell her he always carried a sheet in his wallet, but didn't when she motioned for him to give her his hand. "This will do just fine in a pinch." Her soft hand held his as the pen glided across his palm. The simple motion began to produce a slight heat in his cold hands. If they weren't always so algid, he would have been afraid that he'd have sweat the numbers right off. "Now don't wash your hands till you write this down!" All he could do was grin. "I had a great evening. I'll see you tomorrow, Erik."

Meg pulled out of the parking lot and drove down the street lamp lit road. Nadir pulled up the car and Erik got in. "Well Erik, what did you think? Was I right, or was I right?" Erik looked down at his palm and touched the numbers she had written softly. He had already committed them to memory but did not want to wash them off just yet.

"Were going out again tomorrow," was all he said. As Nadir recounted his evening with Meg, Erik watched the cars pass by out the side window. He didn't want to get his hopes up too high, but he would be more than happy to end up with a woman like Christine. She didn't seem to care much about money; she had even offered to pay with the little she had. Christine had a sense of humor, was intelligent. Apparently had a love for music and was well mannered and polite. Not to mention beautiful. She had everything a man would want. Everything _any man_ would want. He only hoped no one would find out about his exceptional discovery and move in before he could, because when it came down to it, if she could have any man, why settle for the masked one?

They had only gone on one date after all. A good businessman would still keep his options open so he could fall back on something else in case the deal fell through. He would keep his eyes open for any other potential future Mrs. Dupont's. Though he wished if anyone had to hold that name, it would be Christie. In the end, only time would tell.

----------Alexia----------

Alexia Stanford wasn't having a great week. She had bounced two checks, couldn't afford to pay her cable bill and _needed_ the new dress she had seen in Gucci's window display. It would look wonderful on her 5' 11 frame. She looked like a supermodel and usually got by on her looks for anything and everything she had ever wanted. Her posh French accent didn't hurt either.

She moved to the States in hopes of furthering her career as a model and even dated some celebrities and very wealthy men to make sure she used their assets to get there. After she was bored or felt she wasn't going to get any further in her career with them, she would dump them. Alexia had thought about marrying one someday then divorce him and take him for all he's worth, but she hadn't come across the right man _yet_. She needed someone desperate, or preferably really old and dying.

Some would call her a gold digger, but she preferred the term "finical opportunist". Her cell phone rang and it was her friend Myranda. "What?" Lying out on her patio over looking the metropolis below, she flipped through a fashion magazine. "Can you believe they put that ugly cow on the cover and I'm on page 13! 13!"

"Calm down Alexia. Nadia is a big name in the fashion industry, but that's not why I called you. Do you remember the blind date with the freak your supposed friend sent you on?" Alexia had been told he would be wearing a mask, but though they were joking. When she told the hostess to point out the Dupont table, a man was seated with a black mask on. Alexia then informed the hostess to let Mr. Dupont know that she was unable to make it tonight due to an urgent modeling shoot. She left the lounge and never had a second thought about him, till now.

"Ugh. Myranda, please don't remind me!"

"You may want to reconsider that date. I was flipping through the paper today and they had his picture there. Well, it was more like a shot of him getting into his limo, but anyway, the guy is loaded! Apparently it's rumored that he's the one that's going to take over a multi-billion dollar architecture firm." Alexia sat straight up, her magazine falling carelessly to the ground.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. His name is Erik Dupont."

"Well then, I'll have to see if he's still single. Even if he's not, it won't be a problem. I almost feel sorry for the other woman. Almost. I've got to go, Myranda. I have to go and fix myself up. I have a big date coming up." She closed her cell phone and decided to call her friend once more to fix up another date. She had a feeling this guy might just be the desperate one she's been looking for.

* * *

A/N: Oohh... Just when every things going great... enter the supermodel... doesn't it always work out like that in life? ;) 

Preview: A second date for Christine and Erik... but what about Alexia? I have a feeling the cat claws will be coming out soon! Stay tuned and please review.


	4. A Not So Perfect Second Attempt

Disclaimer: See first page.

A/N: Hmmm. It seems a lot of you out there dislike Alexia. Good. As you'll find out in this chapter, her character doesn't improve much... sorry: ... or am I? The beginning of this chapter starts off with a recap of the date from Christine's POV, then quickly moves on to their second date. Please don't string me up by my pinkie toes for the end of this chapter. As much as I love E/C fluffy romance, he just met Christine and therefore is not _**'yet'**_ tied down to her. He's a guy, what more can I say? You'll understand when you finish the chapter. Anyway, I am, however, sorry to keep everyone waiting for the next chapter. 

Unfortunately, unless you have a question, I'll no longer be posting my replies on my profile page. All questions will be answered there, but other than that, I just no longer have the time to keep updating it. I would like to use that time to keep you all happy by updating as often as possible and not go missing for well over a month again. XP

Don't forget to drop me a line after you read this, just click on the review button. ;) Much appreciated and it definitely gives me incentive to continue! Without further ado, here it is.

* * *

Chapter 4 - A Not So Perfect Second Attempt

_----------Christine----------_

Christine was reflecting on the night before and still couldn't believe just how wonderful it was. She went to the restaurant last night with Meg not exactly sure if there would be any connection or chemistry there. Sure, she knew what to expect on some kind of level, his age, that he was tall, the mask, but you can't just know if it'll work by mere facts.

The whole ride there, Meg could hardly hold in her excitement about going on the double date, especially since her escort for the evening was Nadir. This served to, for the moment; take Christine's mind off of meeting Erik for the first time. Her stomach was still knotted at the prospect of never meeting the man she was about to spend the evening with. Doubts began to cloud her mind. So many what ifs. The thing that sprung to her mind while they were parking the car was what if Erik was a jerk and that was a contributing factor for his not being able to hold a woman's attention. Quickly she dismissed the thought. Nadir was a pretty nice guy and she doubted he would talk so highly about someone who was a like that.

Two issues still left her feeling unresolved and nervous. The first was the mask. Christine didn't want to lie to herself, though she prided herself as being a woman who was able to look beyond a persons exterior, the mask would be different form other things she was used to seeing and knew it would be a factor she could not ignore. The question was, could she learn to look past it? Or, could she learn to ignore what others thought?

The last question was not just if she was attracted to him, but if he would be to her. What if he wasn't or was expecting someone more like Meg. Wild and beguiling, the kind of woman that the men usually looked at first then eventually, once they got an eye full of her long blond hair and curvy figure, got around to looking at Christine. She didn't necessarily want to be like her friend, Christine knew it would be much too exhausting to keep the attention of a roomful of men and besides, she knew that wasn't who she was. In fact, Christine got used to it when they would go out. She only wished that in some way of her own it would be possible to harness some of Meg's power she possessed over the male gender and use it for her own purposes. Tonight, that would come in very handy, if, it turned out that Christine found herself drawn to Erik, that is.

As one of the greeters to the restaurant opened the door for them, Christine took a deep breath in and allowed all her anxieties to leave her mind as she exhaled. Who was she kidding, this was _just a date_. It wasn't like she was about to marry him. She should just take the evening as it was and enjoy herself. It had been a long time since she was on a date and Christine would be more than happy to leave this place, if anything, with a full stomach and a few mints for her purse.

When she first spotted Erik Christine knew that at least one of her two questions had been answered. She finally knew what it would be like to be in Meg's shoes with a man outright gawking. Though she had to admit to herself it was rather flattering, even causing her cheeks to become slightly flushed. He was very tall when he stood to be introduced, but nothing prepared her for his magnetically irresistible and captivating voice that just drew you in. She didn't care if he was reading a boring book on law and statutes; Christine would have gladly sat there and listened to the entire thing. Soon she had the same look on her face that Erik had only moments ago, though she was staring at his full mouth and pronounced jaw line. It took her a moment to comport herself and shake his hand. Then for the second time that night she had been thrown completely off guard. The coolness of his touch caused an innate reflex to go through her body. She looked up into the most unique pair of eyes that had ever come to her attention. A fiery amber, surrounded by lush black lashes. The color completely unique and unequaled to any other Christine had ever seen, though this was no surprise coming from the man that possessed a voice to match those golden orbs when she first heard him speak moments earlier.

The rest of the evening went flew by and was over all too soon. He was a complete gentleman and very charming. Erik had a wide and vast knowledge on multitudes of subjects. Though he _really_ proved just how _smart_ he was when he asked her out on a second date. For a moment Christine thought about the older couple that were leaving taking a nice long stare, and in her opinion, slightly disapproving look on their way out. She really wanted to ask them what their problem was, but opted to brush it off. Though it bothered her, it didn't bother her enough to refuse going out with Erik who was, despite the mask, quite a catch indeed. With a large smile she accepted and they left.

Now was the time to use something she had seen Meg do before. Finally, a chance to exercise her inner Meg that was dying to get out, even if it was in its own small way. When she took Erik's hand for the second time Christine suppressed the urge to shiver and calmly wrote her number on his hand. She wasn't sure, but for a moment she could have sworn that a quick blaze of heat entered his touch and then just as rapidly as it appeared, it vanished. It seemed to work better than she originally anticipated.

Now it was nearing five, the time they agreed he would pick her up at. Meg loaned her another outfit that was 'date worthy' along with some strappy shoes sure to get his attention. When Christine finished with her makeup and hair she slipped on the white cotton dress. It had short puff sleeves and came down to her knees. The lace trimmings and ribbons gave it a Victorian feel. It made her look feminine and almost angelic. She had her purse and sweater ready to grab by the door, all that was left now was to await his call in asking her for directions to the apartment.

The phone rang while she left off watching it intently for only a moment to get herself something to drink. She made a beeline for the little coffee table that held the phone, jumping over anything in her way, including the sofa. She landed with a soft thud and quickly snatched up the receiver. Taking a deep breath and trying to sound as composed as possible, Christine answered.

"Hello?"

_----------Erik----------_

Nothing was going right. Erik was frustrated beyond belief. He had a second date with the most beautiful woman and he more than likely would have to cancel. Lucy, the cook, couldn't let Erik borrow the car since she wasn't planning on his needing it for tonight and was getting it serviced. Nadir was taking Meg on a second date of their own and the other employs were all busy or out of town for the weekend. Here he was, dressed up and no ride to get where he needed to go. He thought about a cab, but the fair there would seem ridiculously expensive to Christine and he didn't want her finding out that he usually paid more on a bottle of wine for dinner and didn't mind the expense one bit, but that would blow his chance to take back the company. Besides, he really did like Christine and wouldn't mind taking it further with her unaware of his financial state.

The phone rang and he picked it up and answered irritably. "What?"

"Erik, its William. I know your probably busy with the whole 'wife hunting', but I was hoping you could run by my office and drop off the blueprints for the new Kepler and Kepler law office."

It was his boss. Erik took a breath and calmed himself. "Right, I'll drop those off now."

"Great. I won't be in, but I'll have an employee run them on up to my office for me." He paused for a moment. Erik already knew what it was he wanted to ask and finally did. "So, how is it going anyway?" He knew he wasn't talking about the drawings, but something else.

"Fine, I think Nadir found someone really special. We'll just have to see where that goes, but I'm still keeping my options open." Erik could hear William chuckle on the other line.

"Always like your shrewd mind to think ahead by keeping a backup plan. I can see how you made it in this business, Erik. Well, I wish you the best. I'll talk to you later."

He took one of the cars he could drive himself, since the driver had off along with the rest of the staff, and left for the city. His parking space was open and the usually bustling skyscraper was almost deserted except for a few doing janitorial work. The young man, no older than eighteen showed up to run the prints on up to Mr. Fuller's office when Erik was hit with an idea and possibly his last chance. "What's your name?"

"Phil, Mr. Dupont, sir." He looked slightly nervous.

"I have a question to ask you Phil. Did you see the car I drove here in? Do you like it?"

"Yes sir! It costs more than I'd make in a year, shoot, _two_ years. Why?"

"How would you like to borrow it for the evening? A young man like yourself could really impress some young lady. What do you say Phil?" His face lit up.

"Well, I was going to deliver some pizzas, it's my weekend job, but yeah, I'll call in sick. Thank you Mr. Dupont!"

"Phil, like any good business man, you must expect to do a return favor for me." Phil scratched his head and frowned slightly.

"I don't have to do anything illegal do I?" Erik scoffed.

"No! Nothing like that. I simply want to borrow your car for the evening." The nervous look came back again.

"I don't know sir. Old Bertha can be a handful sometime and..."

"Does she run?"

"Yes."

"That's all I need to know. Now do we have a deal?" Erik motioned to shake the young man's hand. Phil extended his after a moment of deliberating and shook Erik's awaiting one.

"Yes sir! Here are the keys. Just remember, if she's giving you any trouble, turn the heater on and..." Erik knew plenty about cars and could figure it out for himself. He turned to walk away and tossed his keys over his shoulder.

"Come back here tomorrow morning. We'll exchange cars then." Erik made his way to the employee parking lot and hit the alarm button to find Phil's car. He heard a beep and walked over to the rundown four door station wagon. 'Nice wheels Phil, real chick magnet. You must have to beat them off with a stick!' When he went to get in he noticed the stale smell of pizzas and decided to first take it to the wash before picking up Christine. An hour later, all the detailing work was done and it smelled about as good as it was going to get.

He pulled out his cell phone and spoke into it. "Christine" was all he needed to say to the electronic device for it to know to dial her number Erik had already programmed into his address book. It rang only once before he heard her beautiful and slightly breathless voice on the other line. "Christine? It's Erik."

"Oh, Hello Erik. Are you on your way?"

"I apologize for being a little behind schedule." He was going to mention that 'his car' aka, Phil's was in desperate need of a wash, but decided to tell the truth, somewhat. "I had to borrow a friend's car. Mine is currently, unavailable at the moment."

"Did you have to take it into the shop?"

"Something like that. How do I get to your place from where I'm at now?" After she gave him directions they hung up and he make a quick detour and then went straight to her home. The more he drove into Christine's neighborhood and the closer Erik got to her apartment, he felt like Phil's car belonged here. There was trash in the gutters and the buildings started to appear more and more derelict. He wondered how such a woman like Christine, who had, it seemed, such manners, potential and genuine heart, could ended up here amongst the degenerates of society.

At least he didn't have to worry about the car getting stolen; he highly doubted anyone would give Old Bertha a second glance. Nonetheless, Erik still activated the alarm system. Carrying his light load that he picked up for Christine before he arrived, Erik looked for the buttons on the outside of the building that called different tenants, asking them permission to buzz them up. At least this apartment _some_ kind of security system set up. He found the one that belonged Christine's and pressed it. "Erik, come on up. I'm on the third floor." As he was about to climb up to the top floor he passed what he assumed was the landlord's office. A seedy looking man had his grimy shoes on the trash filled desk watching a sleazy TV talk show. Erik slipped past the office and began his ascent.

When he got to the second floor a young child, no more than four, approached him. A light lisp could be heard when the girl spoke. "Excuse me sir, but can I have a dollar for the ice cream man?" Where was this kid's mother, surely she had a dollar to spare. As if on cue, she appeared in the doorway. "Maggie, don't bother the nice man. I told you, you already used your ice cream dollar this week. Next week you'll be able to buy another one."

Defeated Maggie lowered her head and went to play with a toy by the door. "Sorry to bother you sir." As he continued up to Christine's apartment he couldn't get the image of her pleading eyes out of his head. She was so young to be denied something as little as a frozen treat. Before he knew it Erik stood before Christine's door and it opened, a white dress illuminated her already glowing features. For a moment Erik wondered why such an angel would ever choose to go out again with him. Quickly dismissing the thought and relishing the thought that she _had_, he presented her with a crimson bouquet that was hidden behind his back. "Your favorite if my memory serves me correct."

The smile that came across her face caused her to look even more beautiful if that was even possible. "Oh Erik, thank you. Let me just put these in water and then we can go." As she was performing this task he stuck his head in to see just where it was she lived. To say it was small would have been generous to describe the size of this minuscule apartment. He wondered if a claustrophobic person could ever live here. Before he knew she was in front of him again. "If you wanted a grand tour, you could have just asked." A smirk pulled at the corner of her mouth. 'At least she isn't upset.' He thought to himself. "I know, it's not much, but its home." She motioned for him to enter. "This will probably be the fastest tour in history, but this is the entertainment/ living/ receiving/ anything else that has a love seat and TV in it room. That's the kitchen/ dining room. Bathroom is here. And lastly," she opened a door that was closed so he could peek in. "that's my bedroom. Nothing special. Just a bed, dresser and closet. That's it. I like to think of it as really, _really_ snug." Her laugh rung in the air and Erik couldn't help but chuckle a little himself.

"Well, you keep it very clean. On the outside I wouldn't expect it to be so well kept. Even your neighbors seem to be friendly enough." As she escorted him out the door to lock up before they left, a sad smile became slightly visible.

"Just because people don't have money doesn't mean we aren't capable of being neat and mannered. Mrs. Scott and her daughter are really nice. In fact most of the people that live here are. " Though her voice was soft he could sense she was slightly hurt at his thoughtless remark.

"I didn't mean..." But in all actuality, he did.

"It's alright, Erik. Let's just go." Splendid. _Great way to start the evening Erik. _On their way down he passed the young girl once more, this time she was playing with a simple and by the looks of it, old rag doll. He searched into his pocket and pulled out his wallet pulling out a ten dollar bill.

"Here you go Maggie. Now you can have one every day."

Her eyes became round as she hesitantly took the bill from his hand. "And I can get candy too! Thank you mister!" She ran into the house and shut the door.

"What was that all about?" Christine no longer looked as if she was upset but rather curious.

"On, nothing." Erik flashed a secretive smile as he left Christine standing there to go open the front door for her. "The car is over here." He extended his arm out to her and she took it. The wagon was, fortunately, still where he parked it. Unlocking the passenger door he pulled on the handle and nothing happened. Letting go of her he pulled again harder and still it didn't give. A small giggle escaped from her form and he tried to ignore it. Here he was, a master in the business world and countless degrees to match such a persona and yet, he couldn't open a mere door. This time he decided to tackle it from another angle before he lost his temper and just ripped the blasted thing off. Entering the car by the driver's side he pulled on the handle and pushed with everything he had. Apparently this was more strength than necessary and it caused the door to fly open. As he exited the car the passenger door was bent all the way backwards. Once again he pushed the door so it was positioned to open and close like normal. He motioned for Christine to enter. "It's a little tricky. Gets stuck sometimes..." Desperately she tried to withhold anymore laughter to, he assumed, spare his male ego. Erik was glad she was doing so, Phil wasn't kidding when he said Old Bertha had a few '_problems_' here and there. Erik was dreading to see what else the car had wrong with it and he was hoping his temper would stay in check that long.

"So where are we going?" Grateful she decided to change the subject; he took a deep breath and turned on the ignition.

"A mom and pop type diner a friend told me about. Not to far from here." He headed on the highway when they hit traffic. It was at a dead stop and the evening was not proving to be a cool one like the forecaster had promised. He went to turn on the air and was relieved to feel a gust of cold air hit him. Other than the gusting of air, the car was beginning to become uncomfortably silent. Deciding to turn on the radio to fill the empty silence, he turned it to a classical station that, at the moment, was playing a one of Bach's familiar symphonies. Erik plugged in his cell phone to recharge it and was met with a blast of hot air in his face. "Oh, what now?" His voice came out in a frustrated hiss.

"Here. Allow me?" Christine paused to be granted a nod from Erik allowing her to proceed. She unplugged his phone and turned off the radio. "Your making this old car work more than it should. Mine will do the same thing if I have too much going on at the same time."

"Even the radio?"

"Well, I must confess, turning off the radio was for me. As much as I adore Bach, I would rather spend my evening talking to you." A shy smile crept on her lips as she turned to look out the window. And that they did. The conversation kept going while they were stuck bumper to bumper and even when they finally exited off the highway.

"The drive would not be much longer. I hear they serve excellent homemade pie..." He became distracted to see the engine temperature had taken a drastic turn and was now dangerously close to overheating. "This can't be happening." A small cloud of white smoke was beginning to come out of the hood.

"Quick turn on the heater!" Erik looked at her oddly. Without missing a beat Christine took over and turned it on full blast then rolled down her window.

Why in the world would she do that if the engine was already so hot? "What are you doing?"

"Again, _unfortunately_, I have much experience with beat up cars. It'll give the engine a chance to let off any extra heat. Roll down your window and we might just be able to make it there before it breaks down."

_Great, just great! _Phil was going to hear about this later. He went to roll down the window and made a horrible discovery. The handle was missing. _Well, isn't this a death trap on wheels! _Now he was stuck driving on an unusually hot day for this time of year with the heat turned on as high as it would go and forced to endure it with his window rolled up. Erik's biliousness began to rise and for the moment the idea of just breaking the thing crossed his mind, but he instead forced himself to suffer the calefacient torture until they arrived. He assumed Christine, in all likelihood, wouldn't approve if her date decided to put an elbow through glass.

The car was beginning to slow down when he saw the sign announcing the restaurant coming up in the next mile. He was beginning to doubt if they would even make it that far. Christine's voice withdrew him from such thought. "It'll make it, Erik, and if it doesn't, then I'll even help you push if you want. I'll buy you a drink when we get there. You definitely deserve it." He turned to look at her and the genuine expression on her face moved him. Here she was, despite wearing a white dress that was effulgent and high healed shoes, she was willing to ruin both. No matter how bad it had started, with his inconsiderate comment on people of less social status than he, and then this land field on wheels he picked her up in, though she deserved limos and private drivers, she was inclined to help him push this worthless piece of scrap metal to the restaurant so they could _still_ have their date.

Was such a woman even real? Could she truly be within _his_ grasp of all people? It was almost too good to be true, and if it was, he was more than happy to turn a blind eye to it for the moment so as to indulge himself in such a fantasy.

_----------Christine----------_

"I see it. Turn here." She pointed to the dinner and hoped beyond all hope that the car would make it at least to the parking lot. The smoke from the engine increased and it was beginning to become almost imposable to see out the front windshield. A loud clunk came from under the car as he pulled into the first open spot he could find. Christine could hear him mumble something under his breath but couldn't discern what it was exactly. Daring to look over at him, his countenance was a mixture of barely contained petulance and uttermost embarrassment. His jawline was beet red, from which emotion she was unsure of, but whatever one it was, it was one she did not want to see him in.

Erik turned the key and the car went silent. He leaned back and closed his eyes as if trying to compose himself. At that moment her heart went out to him and she wanted to, just for a moment take him in her arms and comfort him. She wasn't sure she was ready to move quite that fast so instead chose to use her words to accomplish the same thing.

Deciding to lighten up the mood, Christine commented. "Well, at least the breaks worked." He turned to look at her and she gave him a lopsided and sympathetic smile.

He returned it and said, "I'll call a tow truck and a cab to take us back." He looked at her as if waiting for some kind of response and truth be told she didn't want to let this ruin the evening.

Voicing her opinion on the matter, she was moved to tell him so. "Hey, since we already made it here, why don't you go ahead and call the tow truck, but just hang on a little while for the taxi. I'll help chip in so the fee won't be outrageous."

He agreed to stay for diner but refused her benevolent offer of cab money, and they entered the dinner together. Christine noticed he never bothered to lock the car and couldn't help but smile at the idea of anyone in their right mind stealing it. It would be an accomplishment in itself if they could even get the darned thing out the parking lot.

Once seated in a cozy booth that surrounded them away from other dining couples and families, Erik leaned across the table and timidly looked into her eyes. "Christine, I'm so sorry about everything that just happened." No longer able to meet her gaze, he looked down. "I just, wanted so badly to keep our date that I borrowed the car without truly knowing what it was like." He looked back up at her but it seemed as if he was saying this more to himself than her "No, that's a lie. Phil tried to tell me, but I didn't listen. The truth is I figured, 'What could this kid tell me that I already didn't know?' My own absurd superbia prevented me from really listening." He looked away once more, a defeated sadness in his eyes.

Christine too leaned in closer and took his hands in hers. "I also must admit to becoming a victim to hauteur, but it's recognizing it then learning from that mistake that makes a difference." He was looking at her hands and nodded to acknowledge her statement. His eyes told her that he was hanging on every word she said. "It's good that you noticed it. It's really sad when people go through their whole life never learning that lesson." His visage became serious, earnestly taking her words to heart.

"You have knowledge that many a young woman your age does not possess. It is an amiable quality that can not be bought but is, instead, the product of common sense." All she was capable of responding to a comment of such high regard was to simply smile and blush slightly. "I do hope you will not let this whole experience lesson your thought of me?"

"Of course not! If anything, we'll be able to look back on it later on and laugh at it." He became animated at her comment and sat up straighter.

"I can only hope to have the pleasure of your company for such a time." The conversation picked up after that and the only time they stopped was to look at the menu and even then they consulted each other as to what sounded better. Dessert was just finished when the tow truck showed up to take away the car to a local repair shop. While Erik was outside Meg called.

"So how's it going?" Meg inquired.

"Really great. He's been nothing but a gentleman despite the car breaking down."

"Whoa! Back up there. His car broke down?"

"Actually it's his friends. Were at this diner not to far from the highway. Hey, aren't you on your date tonight too?"

"Yeah, were going to be leaving soon. Nadir is such a sweetheart. He asked me to dance when I just said I liked the song that was playing. I honesty wasn't expecting him to get me out there on the dance floor. Why don't we come and pick the two of your up? Nadir won't mind." She was hesitant for a moment, thinking perhaps they would be intruding, but with the urging of Meg and her insisting that it wasn't an encroachment as all, Christine accepted her friends' generosity.

Erik came back in with some paperwork he set on the table. Explaining the situation he readily agreed and left her alone while he took care of the bill. A child ran by and knocked the papers that were on the ledge of the table down. "Sorry." Was all he muttered as he raced to the gum ball machine with some change. She picked them up and looked at the childish signature that made up Erik's name. It occurred to her that she had no idea where he lived. Deciding nothing was wrong with taking a peak and looking to make sure he was still paying, which he must have finished and was now preoccupied with a phone call. He seemed to know so much about her, where she lived, worked, what her favorite flowers were and she had no clue the answers of such said facts for him. 'It's just an address.'

"This can't be right." She muttered to herself. The address listed was in one of the nicest neighborhoods in the city. Maybe that was where Phil lived? No, why would a rich man even own a car like that? Perhaps he has some family that has money? That's probably it. He doesn't want anyone to know his family has money just to be disappointed that he doesn't share in their fortune. Especially women who are after such a thing. That has to be it. What other explanation could there be?

_----------Erik---------_

He felt his left hip vibrate and pulled out his cell phone. The number on the caller id was one he didn't recognize. Curiosity caused him to answer it and see who had achieved the monumental task of obtaining his unlisted and very private number that only a few people had. "Hello?"

A woman's voice came on, breathy and heavily accented. "Monsieur Dupont? This is Alexia. We were supposed to go out a few days ago, but unfortunately an emergency came up. I was hoping you could forgive me and we could give it another go." He remembered her alright, or rather, the lack of her. When Erik left the restaurant he was fuming. Pausing for a moment, contemplating the thought, he finally gave her his answer.

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

_----------Nadir----------_

Pulling up to the diner, Christine and Erik walked out to meet them at the car and he helped her in. Going around the other side of the car he too got in. "Heard you both had an interesting night. Good thing we weren't far from here. I wouldn't recommend walking at this time of night." Meg elbowed him and cut in.

"We would never just leave you guys. Right Nadir?" Since when had they become an old married couple? Although they had only been on two dates, to say 'yes dear' just felt right.

"I was thinking, maybe we could all go out together tomorrow night?" Meg looked up excitedly.

"Oh, Nadir, that sounds wonderful. How about it Christine?"

"Sounds good to me if Erik's up to it."

In the rear view mirror Nadir could see Erik's stiff manner. "I have some '_business_' to attend to. Perhaps we could do that the evening after tomorrow?"

"Alright. Meg just us then?" She happily agreed. He wondered to himself what exactly this business was that could keep him away from Christine and made it a point to ask him later tonight.

He dropped Meg off first and gave her a chaste kiss goodnight. Then Erik walked Christine to the apartment's main entrance and after a moment kissed her hand and said goodnight. Once he was in the passengers seat and they were on their way back to the house, Nadir questioned him. "What's on the agenda for tomorrow night Erik?"

He gazed out the window, an act he did when in deep thought. "Do you remember the one woman you set me up with that didn't show up?"

"I remember."

"Well, she called me. Were seeing each other tomorrow night." A simple enough explanation that only led to more questions.

"Why the sudden call?"

Erik was no fool and knew what he was hinting at. "She had a family emergency. Are you always this misanthropic, it's not very becoming of you Nadir."

"Your right, one might think I'm following your suit." A cold stare told Nadir to watch his next words carefully. "I'm only looking out for your wellbeing. Even you, Erik, must admit that it is a little peculiar that she just show up out of the blue." Very peculiar indeed. Was Erik so despondent that he would be willing to overlook it?

As if having enough of his questioning, he turned to look back out the window and put his hand covering his eyes. "Nadir, I'm capable of protecting myself from cutthroats in the industry. I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"What ever you say Erik." Now was not the time to push the subject, but it seemed as if he would have to do a more thorough investigation of this young woman.

_----------Erik----------_

Lucy was generous enough to, after informing Erik that she had no previous engagements that would require the use of her car, letting him borrow it after hearing of his predicament from the evening before. Tomorrow morning he assured her that he would take care of the situation by purchasing a car in the 'moderate price range' for himself. Phil, after being told my Erik that his 'beloved' Old Bertha was no more, was informed that he would have a car to replace his old junker as soon as he wanted to go to a dealership and pick one out himself. Needless to say, he asked for the rest of the day off and took a cab.

He pulled up to the high rise. It was a big difference from the apartment complex where Christine lived. A door man, valet parking, this place had everything even he would want in a home. Alexia came down to meet him dressed in a rather expensive and tight mini dress showing off her long legs that most women would die for and most men would want their girlfriends to flaunt. He would be lying to say it didn't look great on her but for some reason he couldn't get the idea out of his mind that Christine was much to demure to wear such a garment. Promptly he tried to break loose the thought of her from his mind before he began to feel as if he was doing something behind Christine's back.

Alexia took his arm and kissed him on the lips. "Sorry I'm a little late. I just wanted to make sure that I looked presentable enough for our date. Ready to go? I'm in the mood for a nice salad. Have to keep my womanly figure you know." He couldn't believe so many I's and could be used in the course of a minute.

"Let's go then." He had the feeling a simple dinner would not cut it with her so he took her to a more upscale restaurant but not too extravagantly priced. Finding parking on that side of town was almost always a headache. Finally spotting an opening he pulled in and helped her out of the car though not without hearing her opinion of the place he chose to park. Claiming that she hoped the walk wouldn't ruin her new pair of designer shoes. They walked a block toward the restaurant when he saw a flower seller. Roses surrounded the small push cart.

"Oh, look at the flowers. How beautiful." Leaning in to smell them she returned her regard to him. Erik knew she was waiting for him to purchase a dozen for her.

"Roses for the lady, sir?" The peddler asked. She held up a truly magnificent bouquet of red ones, but it felt somehow wrong to share it with her and instead he opted for some pink ones instead. At first upon receiving the pink bouquet she made a face, that is, until he mentioned how they matched her dress. The complement lifted her mood and they were once again off to finish their short walk to the steakhouse.

Passing a mannequin in the window of a woman's clothing store, Erik perceived a white dress comparable to the one Christine had on last night. He remembered it looked so much better on her than it did now on that lifeless dummy. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts once more he tried to focus on where he was at the moment. With another woman that was not Christine. As if his body were telling him so, he pulled her closer to his side as they continued on. This seemed to please her and she moved her arm around his waist, giving it a slight squeeze.

Turning the corner to enter the restaurant Erik noticed a petite brunet with curly brown hair. Her back was to him while she stood by a fruit stand, a young man by her side. This was becoming pathetic. He was seeing her everywhere. Suddenly she turned, a distraught look in her face, and he panicked, pulse racing. It _really_ _was_ _her_ this time. And she was _coming his way_.

* * *

A/N: Hmmm... I think Erik feels a little guilty. Well this turned out to be a little longer than I originally planned but I guess it'll have to make up for my absence. Again, so sorry, but I'm just glad I finally got this one up. YWWMFTB should be up next. I haven't started it yet, but it should be up sooner than this update was. Just want to say thank you to my loyal Readers & Reviewers. I still check my reviews and very much appreciate the time you take to review _any_ of my stories. Till next time readers. Happy Reading – GP 


	5. An Old Flame

A/N: Ok, this chapter starts off with Christine's POV the same day as the last chapter, just that morning and eventually leads to the point when he sees her as he's about to go into the restaurant. Got it? Well, it'll all make sense I promise.

Not too much Meg in this chapter and no Nadir, but they'll be back in the next one. Let's just say this chapter has to much going on with a _certain_ _someone_ to fit them in.

I want to thank all my wonderful reviewers for their reviews Twinkle22, Mominator, terbear, Amita, Marcie804, Phantasmarose, scarletghost13, timeflies (three times, let me just tell you that by the time I got your third one I thought, "Ok, I'd better get a move on things, so I tip my hat to you for prodding me to finish this one.), invaderoperaghost, miffster, phan too, PhantomOCD and the Mouse in the Opera House (I tried to pfm you back but it was disabled, but I thank you too for keeping up after me)! Now on with the tale!

----------Christine----------

Erik looked into her eyes about to tell her something of grave seriousness. Holding her hand in his he kissed it and moved toward her lips, capturing them as she wanted to feel them so badly since the first evening they went out. His breath mingles with hers while he pulled back. Whispering onto her lips, "Christine, I..."

She became afraid. As great as everything was, she had to know the truth before allowing herself to fall completely for him. Christine knew she would began to fall and spiral down soon to be completely lost If she heard him say what she sure he would say. She had to know what it was he was hiding from her. Before he could finish her hand went to answer the question her mind couldn't answer.

_BRING!_

She opened her eyes knowing what that particular sound meant. Groggy and disorientated she rolled over and saw the light on her phone flashing a number on the caller ID that she didn't recognize. Looking at her digital clock on her nightstand it read 5:00 am. "Ugh, who could it be this early?" Picking up the receiver she spoke sleepily into the phone. As much as she wanted to say something wickedly cleaver alerting the caller on the other end that they must be crazy calling at such a time, all she could manage was "Hello?"

"Christine?" A man was on the other line. Who was it exactly, she hadn't the faintest idea. If it turned out to be a telemarketer though, she was about to give him a piece of her mind.

"Who is this?" Christine demanded more than asked.

"Look I know it's been years, but it's me, Raoul." His name hit her like a ton of bricks, knocking the wind out of her and leaving her unable to answer. What did he want, and so early? "Are you still there?"

His voice brought her back. "Yeah, um, what's going on?"

"Well, to tell you the truth, I saw your picture in the paper." _The paper! _Her boss insisted that it would be great publicity for the flower shop. They interviewed them all and took several photos, but she didn't think anyone would really _see_ it. Especially not Raoul of all people. "You look great. It says you like to sing when your in the back arranging the flowers. That's great Lottie. You always did have such a great voice. I'm glad to see you haven't let such a gift go to waste." A moment of silence passed and when she didn't say anything, he got to the point. "Look, I called you because I wanted to see if we could get a cup of coffee sometime. Catch up." He paused for a moment before continuing on. "And there's something I've wanted to talk to you about."

Christine took a deep breath to calm herself. Though it had been years ago since the last time they spoke she had suspected her ire for him had faded with time, and most of it had but after all these years, she still wanted closure in that part of her life that felt like a lifetime ago. "Alright."

A heavy sigh was heard coming from him, as if he had been holding his breath while she made up her mind. "Will today work out for you? I don't want another minute to go wasted. I _have_ to see you Christine."

In a strange way he sounded almost desperate. Odd considering it was _he_ that broke up with _her_. "There's a coffee shop in the downtown area, Coffee Cafe. I have some shopping to do in that area, but we can meet before all that. Say nine o'clock."

"I'll be there. Thanks Christine, bye."

"Goodbye Raoul." Hanging up the phone she pondered what was so important that he had to speak with her so urgently after all these years? Heading for the shower to get ready, Christine wondered. _Just what _does_ one wear to meet a long lost ex-boyfriend?_

_Later at the Cafe_

Christine sat in a tiny booth fit for two looking out the window and observing the crowds of people passing by. She contemplated calling Meg for support, but considering the way she made known her feelings for Raoul by taking them out on his car, Christine reconsidered the idea and decided instead to keep it her little secret for now. Sipping her coffee and taking a bite of her breakfast sandwich, Christine hoped that this wasn't a bad idea. As much as she knew that she should hate him for up and leaving, she couldn't, and deep down desired that they could at least have a casual acquaintanceship or dare say it, a friendship. _Meg would love that!_

"Christine." A young man breathed the word as if it was something unworthy for him to say.

She looked up into his blue eyes that once were unweighed and carefree, now they had the look of a determined young man capable of taking on the world and he probably had. His brother always had such ambition for his younger brother, even if Raoul himself never thought he could ever meet his standards.

"Raoul." She stood and while doing so hoped within that second the answer would come to her just what to do. Hug? Kiss on the cheek or was that too European? When she finally erected herself Christine was still devoid of an answer but was given one when he opened his arms to her. After a quick, and a slightly awkward, embrace they settled themselves at the booth. He had no longer the boyish figure he once had but now was fuller and possessed the body of a man. He was always tall, but now it was as if he grew into it better. No longer somewhat inapt of handling his height but at present capable of managing his full size. Yet, tough he was by all means tall, he still came up short compared to Erik who was much superior in height and grace combined._ Now where did that come from?_

"Wow, you look great, Christine. I guess Christine the high school queen is gone and this woman sitting here in front of me took her place."

"I was never that popular and you know it."

"Modest too." His joking air vanished and a seriousness entered those eyes that held a soft kindness to them. "To me you were." Since when did he get so smooth? Yet in some way Christine knew he wasn't just spewing some kind of line at her, but that he was being sincere. A blond lock of hair fell into his eye and for a moment her hand moved to push it back, a reflex form years back. Funny, how some actions, though years pass, feel so natural.

She stopped herself and withdrew her hand as if almost burned. For all these years there was something that she wanted to ask and never got the chance. Now finally was her opportunity, so she opted to not mince words and just go for it. "_Why_, Raoul?"

By the look on his face he knew exactly what it was she was talking about. There was no need for explanation. "My brother wanted me to finish out school abroad. Then after that I was sent to the best collages. I had no social life, Christine. The only friends I've had were my textbooks. Philip wants me to take over his position in the US once we bring the company global. He'll then handle world finances."

"You couldn't call at least to tell me why? Raoul all you did was show up one morning at my house before class and tell me your moving. No number no address."

"I didn't want to give you false hopes that I would come back and everything would be as it once was."

"We could have tried. Didn't I mean at least that much to you? To at least give the long distance thing a try?" A waitress came by and asked him if he wanted a cup of coffee, she answered for him. "No. He won't be staying long, just my bill for me thanks."

Once the waitress with impeccable timing left he continued. "Look Christine, I've lived a life so busy that at times I've gone longer than a year without even seeing my brother. If I didn't have the time to break away for a visit and see my own _brother, _I can only imagine what kind of boyfriend I would have been. I'm not saying this to try and make what I did right, but it was the only thing I could do at the time. It would be unthinkable of me to expect so much of you. You deserved more than just a one sided relationship. You deserve someone who would be there for you and listen to you. Take you out and show up at your job now and then to take you to lunch. Not someone who's a continent away and who would have only a few precious hours in the day to call when one of us wasn't sleeping about to get up or the other going to bed because it's so late where they are. Christine, you needed someone who would actually listen to the important things on your mind or even the silliest little things that pop in a persons head. Not someone who would wonder if they finished all assignments or if they passed a class. What we had was... well... it was perfect. In those years that we went out, I knew there wasn't another guy who was anywhere near as fortunate as I was to have a girl like you, but that was then, before all of this schooling business. I knew I couldn't be the boyfriend you needed during that time I went abroad and as much as I wanted to _keep_ being that guy for you, there was just no way. So I let you go. As much as it killed me to see you cry like you did and to know it wouldn't be me holding you, or kissing you, I knew it was the right thing to do." Taking her hand that was resting on the table, into his own Raoul finished his speech. "...And I'm sorry, _with all my heart_, for any pain I might have caused you for leaving in such a manner."

Christine never thought about it from his viewpoint, mainly because she had no inkling as to just what that was. Now, it was very clear. He never wanted to sever all ties. Nor did he want to burden her as an oversees girlfriend, but he simply 'let her go'. A small laugh devoid of humor came from her. "You've practiced this I see."

"Countless times."

"Hmm." She couldn't yet bring herself to just accept his apology just yet. "Well then, I hope you did at least make a good student with all your constant studying?"

"One of the best. I made honors you know."

"So how long are you back for?" He withdrew his hand away and pulled out his wallet.

Waving the waitress over he handed her a twenty dollar bill. "Keep it," and with that he dismissed her. "That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. Say, you said you had some things to do around here?"

"Yeah, just some food shopping for the week. I like this one fruit stand not far. Some of the freshest fruit on this side of town." He stood and held out his hand to assist her up.

"Tell you what, I have my car with me. Why don't you ride with me? It'll give us a little more time to talk before I have to check in with the office."

"Ok." He held the door open for her and helped her into his sports car. A deep hunter green. Leather seats caressed Christine as she slid in. "Is this new? What happened to the BMW?"

"Oh, I still have it. I just liked the way this one felt when I test drove her." It was a short trip in a more relaxed environment, then back at the Coffee shop. Buying the bulk of the groceries at a market, which Raoul insisted he paid and Christine didn't fight too much since this week was a tighter check than last and really, he owed her at least that much. They then made their way to the fruit stand. "Mmm. Smell how ripe this peach is." He took a whiff.

Talking to the grocer he had him put half a dozen in a bag for her. "The lady would like a bunch of your bananas and a bag full of strawberries." Raoul looked at Christine. "Your favorite, don't think I forgot."

"I'll have to make a smoothie later." She smiled. The resentment that was once there was lifting. Life was going on as if years between them had been filled with days like this one, together. Not skipping a beat they almost instantly fell back into that comfort zone. He began to kick at an invisible stain in the sidewalk. A habit that gave his mood away instantly. "Just because we haven't seen each other in some time doesn't mean that _I've_ forgotten either. Out with it."

"Am I that readable?" Again no answer was needed. "Remember you asked me how long I would be here for? Well, it's permanent. That's the other thing I wanted to talk to you about. For once in my life I'll have a more free time on my hands for doing things _I_ want to do, not things I'm obligated to. There is nothing more that I want to do, Christine, than spend time with you."

"As what, Raoul?"

"Well, I was going to say friends, but we both know I'd be lying. I know you'd see that from a mile away."

She looked away and felt like that comfort zone they had been in only moments ago was crashing violently around them.

"I know you might not be so apt to the idea of just picking up where we left off, but everything is finally in place that we can make this thing work again and it'll be even better than it was before. Now I can devote the time that you need to you and no instructor or professor will steal that away." He smiled hopefully at her. For a while she hoped he would come back to her, but that was a long time ago.

"How could you?" Her cheeks turned pink and her head became clouded due to the rush of emotion. "How could you just expect to come back when everything in your life worked out and expect me to drop everything in mine to start over again? Did you really think my life would be so inconsequential, unimportant? I may not have as glamorous an existence as your with investors, people to wait on me and tons of money, but it's _still_ a life. _My life_." She paused for a moment. Remembering what it was she wanted to tell him before her emotions caused her to forget. "A friendship alone would require a lot of effort to achieve once again and I was willing to put that effort, but to just assume I'd be _ok_ with everything you put me through and date you again? Do you really think so little of my feelings?" Somewhere during her passionate ebullition, tears began to slip down her face and hastily they were removed. "I loved you, Raoul!" Christine didn't care that the stand owner was looking at his regular customer oddly. She was to swept away with her emotions. Barley above a whisper she uttered, "...and you left me. _You left me when I needed you the most._" Though she could barley hear herself, Christine knew he heard every last syllable, even if he couldn't understand what she meant by it.

Turning she briskly made her way through the crowds. Unshed tears blurred her vision and countless faces blended together causing a distorted view of the world around her. Hearing 'Christine' called out from a distance, she ignored it. Eagerly pursuing the fastest way home.

At the moment Christine wished with all her might that she could go back home and see her mom and dad there on the sofa, curl up between the two and bawl her eyes out while they held her and told her that it'd be alright, tell her what to do. The truth was, they weren't there waiting for her, and they never would be. She couldn't talk to Meg, as much as Christine loved her, on somethings they'd never see eye to eye on and her mom, as much as Christine adopted her as a mother, was always distant on the subject of relationships and love. Perhaps it had something to do with Meg's dad gone, the subject after all these years leaving her sore.

Then there was Erik. Ha! As if she'd get an unbiased opinion from him. Though, it wasn't as if they were a steady couple or anything, but she doubted he would rush her back into the arms of her ex. At the moment all she wanted was a pair of caring arms to be in and Erik was the first name that popped into her head. Christine's conviction wavered slightly when she got home and picked up the receiver to call him. What if it was asking too much from someone she barley knew. Dialing, Christine threw caution and care away. There was something in his voice, in his eyes that had a sense of belonging and strength for her. The thought began to dry her eyes. She had to see him again, if only to look into those uniquely comforting eyes for a few moments, and spoke into the phone when he answered. "Erik? It's Christine. I'm sorry to ask this on such short notice with you being busy and all, but can you come over?"

----------Erik----------

Her voice was trembling, barley controlled. How _could_ he say no? "Yes, of course. Is everything alright Christine? Are you hurt?" A shaky breath taken in by Christine caused his throat to catch. She was crying and doing her best to hide it from him.

"No, I'm fine. I just..." A muffled whimper sounded. "I just don't want to be alone right now."

She needed someone with her, and she called him! _Him! _"I'll be right over." They hung up and he looked at Alexia. She was berating the host to give them a better table, no matter the reservations list, due to her model status. She was a woman who wouldn't need him. For Alexia it wouldn't be necessary to _just be there for her. No, _he was not daft, assuming she was there of her own will and knew instead there was _something_ that was keeping this woman within twenty feet of his person.

However, to be with someone who _genuinely_ needed you. That was a different matter. One that he was not well educated on except from his mother, but blessed to have at least one person who at one time in his life needed him like he needed her. She was gone now, and he feared so would that feeling. Yet, here was Christine offering him this precious gift once again. Nothing or no one would stop him from attaining it again. _No one_.

"Something has come up. I'm afraid we'll have to end this now."

Alexia looked up at him surprised. Apparently not many men were the ones to end a date when out with her and all her model good looks.

"Excuse me?"

"I received an urgent call and don't have a moment to spare. I'll leave some cab fare with you, but I must leave this instant." Rouge began to flush her cheeks.

"This doesn't have anything to do with that... that woman you called out to, does it!" It was more of an accusation than a question. Not only had he been the one to call the date off, sin number one, but he committed the ultimate sin by calling it off for another woman nonetheless. Competition something she obviously wasn't used to. For other men they would call him crazy to up and leave a supermodel, but he wasn't other men, and they never knew Christine.

Not having either the time or patience to deal with this at the moment, he briefly said his goodbye, choosing not to confirm or deny the allegation, and left the establishment hurrying to his car so as not to loose another minute.

As he drove to her house, Erik recalled seeing Christine in the disarrayed state she had been that morning. Passing Alexia and him by without even a second glance. For a moment he was afraid she saw him there, and even though she was looking at his general direction, she wasn't necessarily seeing him. He tried to call out to her, leaving Alexia's side he strode after her, but Christine ignored him and kept walking. The young blond man that was with her at the stand brushed past him calling out to her. As far as Erik knew, he too was unsuccessfully at attaining her attention. Worry etched the boy's face as he stopped pursuing her just feet from where Erik stood. Words not meant for others to hear were uttered by him. "Christine, I'm so sorry... I still love you. It's always been only you."

Fire, an all consuming white hot torrid began to boil over within the most secluded depths of his soul. He was unable to think about anything else once they got to the restaurant. They sat in a private are in the bar waiting for a table and sipping on drinks. He needed something strong and was nursing his drink when the call came. To be honest he was relieved since he would be a horribly irritable date for the rest of the evening if she hadn't called. He'd even debated on calling it short for another time before Christine called. Now he could go to her freely, and no pretty boy would come between that. One way or another Erik would find out what Raoul said to her. Until then, he'd have to get the imprudent cretin off of his mind and focus on Christine and her needs. That wouldn't be hard to do either once he looked into her magnificent eyes.

Pulling into a spot by her building he climbed the stares making a promise to himself to not scare her off by anything rash he may say or do against the boy if Erik ever saw him again. He would keep himself in check and solely be there for comforting Christine. Erik lifted his hand to give the door a solid knock but the it was flung open before his hand even touched it. Not by Christine but by the blond haired man, he'd just hoped seconds earlier, that he wouldn't have to see or deal with until this violent tempest of his had time to settle down.

It hadn't.

A/N: OOOhhhhhh...um... awkward a bit? (Evil smile) This can't be good! Please review.


	6. A Love Seat Made For Two?

Disclaimer: See first page.

A/N: Muah-ha-ha! The encounter that most of you have been waiting for. What will happen? Well, read to find out... Here's chapter 6! (Oh, and since Raoul is French, I had to find him a nice French name and I found one that suited him just right! You'll all know what I'm talking about when you read this chapter. You can choose to laugh, or not, or perhaps wince? Oh well, just enjoy it like I did for a second and move on. And _Please_ don't hurt me if this is your name. No offense, but it just fit my story perfectly. (Runs away, hand covering head to protect herself from anyone who may have that name.) Please review ;D

* * *

----------_Christine_----------

Paying the cabby that took her the few blocks to her apartment, Christine didn't care what the cost would be, she just had to get home and fast. Opening the door to her apartment she saw the light flashing on the answering machine. Setting her keys down she pushed the button as she put a kettle of water on the stove to boil. A hot cup of tea was something her mother used to make for her when she was having a bad day and right now Christine needed all the comfort she could get. "You have two new messages." The soulless machine chirped.

"Christine, it's Raoul. Look I'm sorry for upsetting you. I didn't mean to, but I think we should talk. I still have some things I wanted to say that I didn't get a chance to. So please, when your up to it, call me." Beep. It went to the next message. It was Raoul again, but two minutes later.

"I just wanted to let you know that you left your groceries in my car. I was going to give you some time till you contacted me back, but you know what? I just can't Christine. I have to see you again and make this right. I've been thinking constantly since I left and now that we finally have a shot to be together, I mean _really_ be together as something more than just sweethearts, I'm going to do everything I can to make you remember just how great everything was when we were together. So I'm coming over now so we can talk, and to bring you your stuff. Ok then, I'll see you in a bit."

Christine let out a huge sigh. She wasn't sure she had the energy or willpower to keep up the walls she had around her from crumbling and giving in. She didn't want to give in, or did she. It was great, the times they had, but that was a lifetime ago. Exasperated she cried aloud, "Erik where are you?" He was someone who could help her clear her head until she was able to see Raoul again without wondering if she would forgive him and run back into his arms without much of a fight.

A knock sounded on the door. "Finally." She opened the door. "Erik, thank you so much for coming..." Her voice faded off when she saw the man in front of her was not Erik, but in fact the last person she wanted to deal with at the moment, Raoul, groceries in hand. Her voice expressed her displeasure to see him at the moment. "Raoul, what are you doing here? You know what, I can't deal with this now..."

She began to close the door on him when his arm whipped out to prevent the door from shutting. "Christine wait, please. I just want to talk for a minute. Just hear me out, that's all."

She wearily eyed him and stepped back allowing him entrance into her tiny apartment. "So talk, but be quick. I have a friend coming over."

He placed the bags down on the kitchen counter, then went back to where Christine stood. "Look it wasn't right to just spring the idea of us getting back together on you like that. I'm sorry." He genuinely looked saddened by his mistake.

"You should be!" She was still upset with him, but his genuine sincerity was making it hard to stay mad with him. Her voice was becoming calmer than her harsh reception when she saw him on her doorstep. "You can't just expect things to be the same like they were when you left."

"Why not? I haven't changed. I'm still the same guy that used to take you to dinner. The guy you'd share your secrets and dreams with." He approached her cautiously, as if hoping she wouldn't run from him again. "Most importantly, the _way_ I feel about you _hasn't_ changed." He lifted his hand and brushed her cheek. "I don't expect you to immediately return the feelings you used to have, but if there is even a chance you could eventually feel that way about me again, then all these years of waiting for you will have been worth it."

Christine looked up at him, slightly stunned by this newfound discovery. "Wait, you mean to tell me you've never seen anyone all these years overseas?"

He pushed a curl out of her face. The motion brought back memories of the countless times he had done it before. "How could I? Christine,_ I love you._"

She was speechless and tried to swallow the huge lump in her throat that prevented her from speaking. He still loved her. The question was with all that had happened since, did she still love him? She couldn't answer that at the moment. So choosing to ignore his last statement she dislodged herself from his caress and moved to sit on the sofa, not bothering to offer him the seat next to her, but the one across from her and conveniently furthest away. She needed a little distance to clear her head. "Raoul, you might not have changed , but I have. Not too long after you left me, my parents did too. They died in a car accident caused by a reckless driver, who by the way lived through the ordeal. I had no one except Meg and her mom. It was really hard for me and you weren't there."

Tears began to well up in her eyes. She had wanted to tell him this for years, and now she finally had the chance to express the way she felt when he went abroad. His eyes turned down unable to meet her own. "Oh Christine. If I had known, I would have come back."

"How could you have known. You never let me know where you were going. I guess we both know the answer as to what was more important to you at the time."

"Christine, that's not fair." His gaze finally met hers with a hurt look.

She held the eye contact with the same wounded look about them. "No, it wasn't fair. Especially after you left without an explanation."

No words were uttered between the two for a few moments until Christine decided to be completely honest, why hold back now, and drop one final bomb shell on him, shattering the silence. "I've met someone." This brought him back from his quiet contemplation. He watched her as she went on. "His name is Erik. It was a blind date and, I really like him."

"How long?" Was all he was able to utter.

"Just recently, but there's something about him that really sets him apart. He's intelligent, listens and most importantly, he's there for me when I need him."

"So is that your '_friend_' thats coming over now?" His voice began to turn slightly bitter when he said 'friend'.

"That right. He had business today and he canceled all his planes just to come over. In fact he should be here in any moment." She got up and went to open the door and let him out and he followed her but instead of leaving he seated himself in a chair that was by the front door. "Raoul, what are you doing?" She said slightly exasperated from his cosing not to leave.

"I'm going to stay here and met this 'Erik'." Raoul crossed his arms making the point that he was going nowhere.

Sighing aloud he retorted. "Come on Raoul, don't make this any worse for me. He's a good man and I don't want you here before he comes."

"Christine, how do you even know who he is? You said yourself it was a blind date. No, I'm not going anywhere. Though I may not be your boyfriend, I'm still your friend and I want to be sure this guy isn't some kind of crazed stalker or something!" A sad smile played on his face. "Though much has changed, you still the same innocent girl that I knew all those years back. Someone has to look out for you now."

Opening her moth to retort that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, she never got the chance to. A knock resounded from her door that dismissed such ideas and replaced them with a slight sense of dread. "Oh Raoul, please..." was all she could say. A plea that he be on his best behavior.

While Christine was warning him, Raoul went without hesitation to the door and opened it before she could. She was expecting the cool reception from Raoul and even his protectiveness of her that emitted from him, but she wasn't expecting the look of total surprise he had when he first laid eyes on Erik, more precisely, his mask. Christine knew she had forgotten something!

----------_Erik_----------

Erik was silently seething to see the blond individual from the street now in her apartment. That was the dangerous thing about his temper, the fact that he could conceal it so well when in all actuality, it was a very fragile thing. And right now it was more fragile than delicate fine china. By now the boy should have made an introduction of some kind, but he was apparently too busy staring at his mask, mouth open like a fish out of water. He hated it when people could only see the mask and not 'him' so he decided to set him in his place. "I see my mask has left you incapable of proper introductions. It's quite alright. I find it has that effect on most _children_." He snapped out of his mask induced coma and frowned slightly. "I'm Erik and I'm here to see Christine." Taking off his jacket he handed it to the young man as he brushed past him and entered to find Christine sitting on a barstool by the counter. Walking up to her he gave a once over Raoul and turned his attention back to Christine. "My dear, you really need to fire the help you've hired. Atrocious manners this one has. There are some things you just can't go cheep on." He pulled out a twenty and handed it to him. Raoul, stunned numbly looked down at the bill and back to Erik. "Your services are no longer required." Erik turned to face him as his eyes narrowed into slits and his amber orbs burrowed into his, unseen by Christine. "You may leave us _now_."

Christine was about to say something when the boy held up a hand. She stopped and watched the verbal sparing match began with some anxiety. He roughly handed him back his jacket and money. "Erik, is it? I am not simply Christine's _hired help_, but am in fact a very _close_ friend and ex." He took out a business card holder encased in silver and removed a card, handing it to Erik.

"Ex? I can see why." He muttered low enough to keep it from Christine's ears, but not so soft as to pass unheard by Christine's '_ex'_. Reading the card aloud he quickly recognized the name on the card. It was becoming well known in the architectural world, though it was no where near the size nor did it make near the profit like Erik's firm that he worked for did. So this blighter was his future competition, in more ways than one. He never had much trouble eliminating the competition in the business world. Erik would simply have to do the same though this time it would be off the field so to speak. Intentionally he misread Raoul's last name, and this time he spoke loud enough for Christine to hear. "Raoul Dumb-Ass."

He was rewarded by a light chuckle in the background. "Raoul, remember in school they always used to butcher your name." Seeing the boys face began to turn red, Christine became silent again, mouthing 'sorry' in Raoul's direction.

"It's pronounced due-mah-s. Like the well known architecture company that _my brother owns_. Why do I have a feeling that you already knew that, though?" Raoul said slightly hostile.

"Raoul! How could Erik have known? He never even met you before, really! I'm sorry Erik." She sent a look in Raoul's direction. "Raoul was just leaving anyway." He tried to protest but didn't get far before she game him yet another one of her 'looks'. Erik was amused at she was able to control him like a trained pet. "Goodbye Raoul. I'll talk to you later."

He admitted defeat shaking his head in agreement. "Yes, we _will_ talk soon. Erik." His name was all he said as a form of acknowledgment.

With that he left and Christine closed the door, locking it behind him. She leaned against the door visibly exhausted from the meeting between the two men in her life. "Well... that was awkward." She laughed nervously. "I'm sorry about that Erik. He wasn't supposed to be here."

He couldn't help but test her a little to see if she was interested in her former flame. "Oh, so I wouldn't know you were entertaining a male companion before I came? I see. Don't you find it exhausting trying to juggle two men at once? Maybe I should go, whatever you needed to talk to me about, I'm sure _he_ would be more than happy to help you work it out. Now if you'll excuse me." Erik turned to leave but was stopped by a small hand holding onto his arm, preventing him from leaving.

"Erik, I haven't seen him in years. Today he just called me up out of the blue. Yes we used to date, but that was a long time ago and things have changed." She led him to her sofa as she talked and began to unload her foodstuffs. Finding a new box of tea she prepared some for the two and came to sit on the sofa next to him.

He sipped the herbal tea and quietly asked, "What has changed since then, Christine?" She took a sip and thought just how familiar this conversation she was now having reminded her of the one she had but not a half an hour ago. Wrapping her fingers around the warm mug she began to recount her story. He listened silently until she was done, seriously contemplating what she was telling him. The pain she must have felt after her parents died and when _that boy_ left her was visible and still played in her beautifully doleful eyes. Christine's recounting caused Erik's anger with her former male companion, which had always been a rather fragile emotion of his and a battle to keep it in check, to glow with a heated desire to rectify the situation by ringing his scrawny neck. Never before in his life had he felt such an abhorrent repugnance toward another human as he did with her ex. However at the same time he was, in a strange and unsealable, way grateful that he didn't stick around. Either wise he had a feeling that Christine wouldn't be as available as she was now. Though he would never admit to it, a part of Erik was beyond great full that he _did_ leave, as selfish as it might have seemed. Now all that was left for him to do wast to be that for her to help pick up the pieces and show her that unlike _'him', _thatErik was more reliable. He would be there for her always and would _never_ leave. Unfortunately he was beginning to get the felling that he wouldn't be able to leave, weather he wanted to or not.

Shaking off those darkly possessive emotions, Erik finally spoke. "Yes, you life certainly has changed."

"Not everything has changed for the bad though." She took a sip of her tea.

"It hasn't?" He asked innocently.

"No. I met you didn't I?" Christine put down the mug and locked her eyes with his. "With Raoul, it's like I'm reentering a part of my life that was at one time great, but then crumbled away through my fingers, and there was nothing I could do about it. He reminds me of the good times, and at the same time, he also brings up the worst time in my life, and I don't know if I can stand going through that every time I look at him. Since I met you I feel like I'm finally starting to really let go of things that I thought I would never be able to forget. It's like I'm starting new again, and I like that. Erik, there's something about you that makes people feel like they can take on anything that comes their way and it'll all work out alright. At least, that's the way I feel." She scooted away slightly and turned away from his slightly. A visible change occurring on her face. "I'm sorry, You've just met me and I don't want you to feel like your obligated to... well... I shouldn't have said that... I just..."

She was beginning to flounder and he put an end to her struggle for words. "Christine." He took her hand in his and just held her gaze for a moment. She began to calm and her flustered appearance faded. "I know exactly what your trying to say, because with you, I feel the same too."

Her eyes betrayed the emotion that caused her lip to quiver slightly. How badly he wanted to cover it with his own. To claim those lips, that wouldn't rid themselves from his mind, and kiss her worries away.

"Really?"

"Christine, before I met you, I didn't know it was even possible a person like you existed. Kind, loving and unselfish. Despite all that you went through you still hold a certain innocence about you that's beautiful. Even more astounding is that you of all people would even dare to go on a date with me, more less someone as flawless as you in such great contrast to someone so far from perfection such as myself." He paused for a moment considering his next words carefully, if to verbalize them or not. Then reflecting over how much he had already said, decided to say what he truly, and would always believe. "I could _never_ deserve you, Christine."

----------_Christine_----------

While he spoke to her from his heart, her eyes became misted over from his veracious revelation. To hear such powerful words of adoration elated Christine, yet at the same time also unnerved her that Erik could have such a strong conviction as to her superiority. Wasn't that what all women wanted though, to be treated as if on a pedestal? Meg would probably give anything to hear Nadir say such things, but in some way, the way Erik said it was unlike in romantic movies. It had an almost unretractable finality to it, and _that_ was the part that made her slightly uneasy. "Erik, how can you say that? I'm just like any other person, flaws and all."

The conviction in his eyes told her differently, and that he would never be persuaded contrary. "Oh Christine." He sighed heavily, a small smile began to pull at his lips that held an odd mixture of sadness and contentment. "When you say that, the way you show that you even remotely care for me in some minuscule way, only proves to me every last word I said was true, and only makes me want to stay right here that much more."

Every last syllable was everything she _needed_ to hear. Especially after her rendezvous with Raoul. Though he made it clear he wanted her back, how could she just forget how he up and left her there? How could she be sure he wouldn't do that again? Yet, here was Erik, telling her he isn't going anywhere. Christine could see the truth of his statement in his eyes that had changed to a fiery all consuming amber that threatened to scorch anything in close proximity, and that was her. Like a moth to the flame Christine decided to throw caution to the wind for once in her life and blast the consequences, she wanted to touch his fire and burn.

As the overwhelming emotions collided within her Christine crossed the small distance of her tiny sofa to position herself closer to the man who watched her with amusement. With determination her right hand moved of it's own initiative slowly tucking, as she enjoyed the feel of his thick hair between her fingers, a tuft of stray hair that refused to be tamed behind his ear. She began to follow the natural flow of his hair with her fingers as they effortlessly entangled themselves and hid from view behind the raven waves.

He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch, like a pet begging for more attention, for her never to stop. She obeyed his silent command though Christine was unsure if she was even capable declining the request at the moment. Her thumb began to trace the outline of his hairline. Perceiving the softness of his skin under her touch. Her other hand moved from his hand that became limp in hers, up his toned arm that she felt through his long sleeves, and ended up somewhere in between his shoulder and chest area. His eyes opens as it watched her hand's attentive journey, mouth slightly agape.

Erik looked at her with nothing but adoration in his eyes and as if that wasn't enough, his gaze also held an almost unbelieving astonishment to it. It was unlike some of the creeps that looked at her when she had a little extra cash and would dine alone a restaurant. No, his still held a humble quality to it, almost as if expecting this to end any second and savoring every moment, every touch and committing it to memory.

He then moved his hand to her face, tipping it toward him, and the other mimicked hers, getting itself caught up in her curls. "Erik," Was all she could say as he steadily pulled her closer to him. As soon as his name fell from her mouth he paused sighed headily, and closed his eyes for a moment. Reopening them this time they searched into her own deeply.

The weight of his stare caused her breathing to quicken slightly. What was she doing? She'd never kissed anyone other than Raoul, and even then she was a shy young girl and he was just as young and unexperienced as her. Those kisses were light and carefree, but what scared her now was the fact that Erik was a man, and capable of deep, soulful kisses that could produce unknown emotions in her. Not just puppy love, but perhaps something more substantial, an unfamiliar territory to her . What if after kissing her he realized just how naive she was, despite her age, and became indifferent toward her? What if her kiss in all actuality was lifeless, boring and unable to hold his interest?

"Christine, what is it?" She tuned back into the moment and became withdrawn at the thoughts going through her head, especially because he wanted her to disclose them to him.

"Nothing, really." She pulled her lips in and bit down on them, an unconscious movement she always did when she was unsure and nervous.

"Do you really think me to be so incognizant? Your a million miles away." Ugh, she was already failing miserably before anything even happened.

"No Erik, of course I don't."

With genuine concern he sat upright straightening his shoulders, no longer poised to capture her lips, but instead gave her a little room so she could talk. Christine could tell he wouldn't just let her off the hook so to speak. Wring her hands and averting her eyes, she tried her best to explain. "You'll have to forgive me, I'm not very _good_ at these sorts of things." The color of embarrassment shaded her face. A low sound came form him and to her amazement he was trying his best to stifle a laugh.

Her brows knit together at his surprising reaction. "I believe it is your turn to forgive me my dear. I don't mean to make light of your predicament, but it was the _last thing_ I expected you to say at the moment." Christine sighed in defeat. Now he probably thought her immature. "However, it seemed as if you knew very well just what you were doing a second ago.

Now her blush spread to her neck and she once again looked away. This time his hand took her chin and brought it to face his and slightly closer than before. "If it makes you feel any better, I have no idea what I'm doing either." He chuckled at his own joke and she smiled along with him. Then suddenly all humor left his amber orbs and they were in the same vortex that drew them together as before.

Swallowing deeply, her eyes fluttered and began to close, leaving a small slit still open to admire his inviting lips until she succumbed to Erik's closeness and closed them completely. Just as the first spark emitted a shot through her from the contact of his strangely cool lips, that reminded her of the first time she touched his hand, adjoining with hers and pulling them into his, the most unwanted and untimely sound caused her to pull away.

The fire alarm went off. An ear piercing ring echoed through the air, ruining the mesmeric atmosphere weaved between the two. Smiling onto his mouth she laughed at the irony of the situation. He groaned and pulled back. "You don't look worried."

"We get these now and then. The fire alarm is easily triggered it's so old that if you so much as look at it, it'll go off."

"Well then, shall we?" She nodded, grabbing her purse and allowed herself to be led her out of the apartment and onto the street where the other tenants and landlord were already gathered. Erik went up to the owner of the building and spoke with him for a moment as she looked around at the old building. He came back to where she stood. "Your right, he said it was a false alarm. As soon as the firemen get here, and give the ok, we can go back in. How about we get an early dinner instead?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." They walked to his car and drove off, merging with other vehicles and eventually blending in with the congestion.

----------_Nadir_----------

It was a rather slow night. With no extra jobs on his hands form Erik, he had the rest of the evening off and Nadir used his spare time to take Meg to get some drinks before going to diner. It was going smoothly until his left jacket pocket began to vibrate.

From across the small table he saw her eyebrow shoot up quizzically. He looked at the caller ID and recognized Erik's number. An internal groan passed through his mind along with the feeling that his enjoyable evening with the beautiful, intelligent and flirtatious, blond that sat opposite of him would soon be over. "I'm sorry. I have to take this." He excused himself from the table and made his way to a quietly secluded part of the restaurant, away from the dining couples, and spoke into the phone trying to keep his voice even and not betray the disappointment that he was sure would lace his voice.. "Erik."

"I need you to dig up some information on Raoul Dumas. I need to know everything you can, every detail down to how many cavity's the boy has, and I need it now. Got it." Nadir knew that tone he was using. It was one that no one in their right mind contested with.

"Alright, I'll have it ready for you."

"_Tonight_."

There went his evening with Meg. Though Nadir felt comfortable enough, working with Erik for some time now, to offer his opinion somewhat freely, he ventured to work up the courage and push the envelope a little further tonight. "I'm going straight to the house then, however I believe this little project of yours that you need acquired so urgently will cost a little extra to get it to you in such a hurry." He held his breath to see if Erik was in a good mood to give into his request.

"Make it quick, I left Christine at the table and need to get back to her." A smile broke out on the Persians tanned lips.

"I would like to use your box at the Opera house to take Meg to a ballet coming up." Nadir pressed his ear closer to his cell phone, eagerly awaiting his employers decision.

"Fine. I'll see you tonight then." Nadir replaced it back in his jacket pocket and returned back to the table. Meg looked up from glass of wine that she sipped demurely. A red imprint left on the glass that he wished was let on him instead. "I'm afraid I have some bad news. Somethings come up, and I have to get a job in tonight."

"Oh, but what about our date?" The dejected Meg interrupted.

Nadir smiled as he knew his next words would lighten the rest of their, rather shortened, evening. "That's why I'm going to make it up to you. I have tickets to the next ballet coming up. Romeo and Juliet."

Her countenance transformed completely. A total reversal. Just to see her in such a happy state made his earlier encounter with Erik well worth it. "I just love ballet! As much as Christine loves Opera. Sometimes I think if things were different...How much fun we would have had." A distant look took over as passed just a quickly as it came on. "That was a long time ago, she's quit singing and I quit dancing." So that explained her toned body. "Thank you Nadir. This means a lot to me."

As they drove home in happy conversation he pulled up to the door and walked Meg to her door. "I apologize again for having to cut the evening short."

She stood closer in proximity than before, slowly and purposefully maneuvering her way into his arms. "I understand, besides, I think the ballet tickets make up for it."

He breathed in the whisper of Jasmine that scented her hair. He was so close to her and yet, it wasn't close enough. "Did I mention they were box seats?"

A coy smile flashed briefly before those ruddy lips he had so admired the past hour pressed themselves firmly on his. It would have gone on for longer if not for the porch light turning on with an older woman, in all black with graying hair pulled up, looking out at them and eying Nadir rather closely.

"I'm coming in mama. I'm so sorry, but I've got to go, goodnight Nadir." She turned and left into the house. As he was leaving the porch he could have sworn he heard two, strained, female voices.

Oh well, at least he got a kiss, no matter how brief. Attempting to rid himself of the thought, he would have time for that later, Nadir had to transform into Erik's Most trusted, and personal, assistant. The one that had previously been one of the best and foremost man from his country, and perhaps even further recognized, for his special capabilities. Erik seemed to use all of them rather constantly to pull ahead into the position he was in now. Like a pirate in the business world, he was a cutthroat and ruthless, crushing on anyone in his path, but not without Nadir's help.

For a moment he felt bad for whoever this Raoul bloke was, it was a feeling that he never really got anymore. Maybe when he first started, but years after working for Erik had caused him to forget what that felt like. He shrugged off the remorse for the man that was about to have his life turned upside down.

"Time to get to work."

----------_Alexia_----------

She was steaming. Just who did Erik think he was to leave the way he did, besides a multimillionaire soon to be billionaire. Still, didn't he know who she was and just how fortunate he was to even have her hanging off his arm? No matter the emergency, nothing was more important than breaking a date with her! Oh well, hopefully that meant when they married he would be the overachieving business type and never be home. That worked out even better than she planned. Then she could fill that time buying whatever she wanted and going to her lawyers who would get the divorce papers written up as soon was legally possible.

Now, all she had to do was get him back on another date with her, and if that other woman she saw earlier, tried to get in her way, then that Wal-Mart clothing shopper hag had another thing coming. Alexia knew she wasn't just beautiful, but sharp as a razor, and if need be, just as dangerous. This girl had better look out if she knew what was good for her.

No matter, either way, she would find a way to get Erik's money, even if it meant digging a little deeper to find the real dirt that would end up being her ticket back to the richly fabricated lifestyle she loved. It wasn't an option anymore for her live any different, it was a dire necessity, and she would do anything to get it. _Anything_.

----------_Raoul_----------

Raoul walked back to his car, head hung low in defeat. Taking one last look up into Christine's window, he spotted the two of them on the sofa a little to close for his taste. Unable to look away he watched in utter horror as the oddball in the mask tried to make a move on Christine, and worse yet, she was allowing him to. Something unknown to Raoul came over him that caused a desperate, almost animal like, need to free her from her currant situation.

He had to put a stop to it, and now! He ran back to the entrance and was about to ring her bell when an older couple exited the building, leaving the door slightly ajar as it closed. He seized the opportunity to walk in and began heading up the stairs when he thought that, perhaps they would simply choose to not answer once they found out it was him. Not to mention her self appointed bodyguard, Erik. He had the air of someone who knew no limits and caused Raoul to stop his assent.

Fortunately the answer to his problems was within grasping distance, literally. _Yes, this will be perfect! _His hand grasped the old handle and pulled it. A loud sound rand throughout the old building, causing it's occupants to began evacuating.

Raoul ran out of the building and hid in the alleyway, waiting for the two he was waiting for to come out. Finally, after most of the buildings occupants left, the two emerged and went to what he presumed was Erik's car. After getting in he rushed back to his own and got in, starting the motor and pulling out, yet keeping a safe distance so as not to be spotted.

He didn't know what it was, but something about Erik wasn't right. Raoul couldn't put a finger on it but he knew deep down that he was hiding something more than just his face and until he found out, he would have to keep an eye on Christine for her own sake. Whether she liked it or not. He would find out more about this Erik fellow, and then inform her, thereby ending whatever it is that was happening between the two, and their was most definitely something happening.

He knew all to well the looks she was bestowing on Erik and it caused him to have countless emotions that he never really experienced before, bitter jealousy, detest bordering on something stronger and a now well seeded desire to destroy the relationship that was forming between the two.

All Raoul knew for certain was that he didn't have much time left before it was too late and his Christine was lost to him forever.

* * *

A/N: Whew! That was a long one for me. So... now everyone seems out to destroy everyone. Hmmm this can't turn out well (Evil smirk). Please review. (You know you want to! Pretty Please!) 


	7. Symphonies And Kisses

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

A/N: Sorry about the long wait. My Erik muse hit a wall, but is recovering nicely. To help speed his recovery, he loves to read my reviews. Heres the next chapter.

* * *

----------_Christine_----------

Christine stared at the way Erik held the steering wheel. A firm and well controlled grip, eyes focused on the road ahead, and a smirk on his lips. "And just what are you smiling about?"

"I was just thinking how much I now love being called away from meetings." He tore his eyes away from the road for a second to meet hers, both his lips and eyes smiling.

"So where are we going then?"

"I had a surprise for us this evening, but were a little early. So I think the question is, where do _you_ feel like going?"

Christine contemplated just what she was in the mood as she looked out the window. The city was bustling with life as they ventured further into it. The days were still short and darkness came early. This caused the metropolis to light up it's buildings earlier than it normally would. With the streetlights lit, buildings covered in light and shadows beginning to consume everything around not illuminated, gave an almost cozy and romantic ambiance to the world around her.

"Well, I'm not too hungry just yet, but maybe we can get something light and something to drink."

"I know just the place." He began to drive toward the posh district of the city. Her attention turned once again to the window. As Christine looked upon the reflection of their car in one of the glass covered buildings, she saw a car that looked all too familiar a few car lengths behind them.

Unable to hide her astonishment, she gasped in shock. Erik turned to her with concern. "What is it?"

"It's Raoul, I think he's following us." Erik looked in the rear view mirror and his eyes narrowed as they found what he was looking for. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"I have an idea why." Erik gripped the wheel tighter, causing his knuckles to whiten. The car began to accelerate as he switched lanes in an effort to loose their unwanted chaperon. Still, he remained a few cars behind despite Erik's best move to get more cars between the two. A slow minivan ahead of them prevented them from getting much further. The sign on the side of the road told of construction ahead and the lanes merging into one. He switched lanes and passed up the van, moving ahead just in time as the lanes came together.

"Well, he can't get any closer, but we can't get any further away either. What now?"

"Patience my dear, patience." Just what he had in mind she would have to wait and see how it would unfold. The cars began to slow down and the minivan behind them was driving slower than need be. Ahead Christine spotted the traffic light. It was still green. Erik began to accelerated as fast as he could in that situation, determined to get through. The light turned yellow.

"Were not going to make it."

"We'll make it."

She held her breath as they passed through, crossing the other side of the light just as it turned red. Christine turned to look out the back windshield to see the van stop, causing Raoul to become stuck at the light. Laughing she turned to Erik and shook her head. "Tell me, did you learn that from James bond himself or was it MI-5?"

He laughed along with her as the road went back to full use of it's lanes and they slipped away from their unwanted chaperon, taking a few extra turns just to be extra cautious. As they headed toward a swanky urban looking place, Erik pulled the car to have the valet driver park it. Christine noticed the sign depicting prices for the service. "Erik, it's twenty dollars." That would be more than their bill for drinks.

He gave her a blank stare, then nodded. "Right. Didn't see that, but perhaps today we can splurge."

"That's alright. You always seem to 'splurge' and I don't want to make you feel you have to. Your not made of money you know. Besides, I think I saw a meeter spot back there, and not too far away." He has bills to pay just like everyone else. Though the thought was sweet.

Erik waved away the young man coming to open their doors and drove back to the parking meeter.

----------_Raoul_----------

"_Move_!" Raoul shouted to the mini van ahead though it was obvious the driver couldn't hear a word he was saying. "Come on! You can get a ticket for going too slow!" The light turned yellow as the van came to a halt. He watched the taillights of Erik's car till they blended into all the others.

"You can still go!" He laid heavily on the horn hoping to persuade the driver to pass the light, thus enabling him to continue his pursuit, but the unwilling older driver was unyielding to his loud request.

"I can't believe this!" Raoul flipped open his cell phone and dialed his assistant's number.

A woman's voice came on the line. "Harriet, you said your brother was on the force right?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with..."

He interrupted her before she could finish. "I need him to look up a plate for me."

A hesitant reply acknowledged his request. "Yes sir, but you do know this is a bit _illegal_?"

"All the better no one knows about this other than the three of us. Now call me as soon as you find out anything. Got it?"

"Yes sir."

Raoul hung up the phone and decided to play detective a little more. Ge backtracked toward the direction of the florist shop that Christine worked at. An older woman stood behind the counter and greeted him.

"Hello there, how can I help you."

"Two things, I need the biggest bouquet you have that says 'I'm sorry'."

"Well, I'll show you the perfect one that she won't even remember what it was you did." Raoul decided to pay with cash, less traceable in case Christine was ever to find out about his snooping, as she handed over the bounteous gathering of various flowers over.

"You mentioned earlier that you needed help with something else. What was the second thing?"

"I have a friend that works here, Christine."

"Oh, yes. I'm her employer. Such a sweet girl. Always hanging around Meg, the darling."

"Well, do you know a man named Erik. I don't know his last name. He's also a friend of hers."

"Hmm. The only man I've seen in here is a Mr. Rajan. I believe Mag calls him Nadir. They've been seeing a lot of each other lately."

"No one named Erik though?" She paused as he waited in anticipation for anything that would give him a clue as to just who this Erik was.

"You know, I do recollect that the orders Mr. Rajan put in had a different name attached to the account. Let me see here." Gazing at the computer screen, she pulled up the account. "Yes, we do have and Erik on file, but I'm afraid I can't give out any information. Store policy, I'm sorry I can't be any further help."

He tried to think of a way to see that screen when the door opened admitting a half dozen women with one wearing a all white sweatshirt with the words 'Future Bride Of The Year' written on it. They were in every corner of the shop.

A tall redhead called over to the shop keeper. "Were here to pick out flowers and need them by Saturday. Can we see what you have in stock?"

"If you'll excuse me." She took the group to where the coolers where. He watched till they all disappear and turned the screen to see the information he wanted.

"Erik Dupont. Gotcha!" Raoul quickly wrote down the address and returned the screen to it's prior position. He had a name and an address. All he had to do was see just where this guy lived.

----------_Erik_----------

"Keep your eyes closed, and no peeking!" Erik instructed her to do so as he drove past the outside pavilion where a free concert of classical music was playing. So far everything was going perfect, though he slipped a little with the valet parking. Once inside the dark and cozy place, they had a light appetizer and a glass of wine. Now they were going to hear a little music, and then afterwards go to a music studio he rented for the grand finale to the evening.

"Erik, where are we going?" Her head turned toward him though she kept her eyes squeezed shut. It caused him to smile at her.

"Just let me park and I'll help you out, then you can look."

"Promise?"

"I Promise." He took her hand into his gloved one. "I know that you love music, just as I do. So I want to help rekindle that love once again. Ok, open your eyes."

Her brown eyes took in the sight before her as a slight smile turned the corners of her mouth upwards. "The annual 'Symphony in the Park'." She walked forward to an unoccupied bench. He sat next to her. "I haven't been to one of these since..." Her head turned downwards. "Such great memories."

"Now though, we can make _new_ ones." He lifted her chin to look her in the eyes. Christine nodded to his logic.

"Your right, all always have the good and bad to remember, but I _want_ to make new memories. I want to live in the present without always being preoccupied by the past."

"I could only be so honored to help you have something to smile back on, and when this evening is something you can recall, I can only hope it will be a fond memory."

The orchestra began to play as Christine moved toward him as he placed his arm around her shoulders. "From the way it's turning out so far, it will be." Leaning in closer she placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Her warm breath kissed his cold skin as she leaned her head on Erik's shoulder. They watched the stars began to shine in the cool air of the evening, listening to music and enjoying the feel of being in each others arms.

----------_Nadir_----------

He didn't always like being the executioner for Erik, but when it was time to put a particular business to rest, it was always Nadir who was to do the dirty work. This was the way Erik's architectural firm was able to stay on the top and Nadir's job was a exactly that. A job. His personal feelings were of no consequence when millions were at risk.

In the past he could push it aside because he knew it wasn't personal. It was just unfortunate that businesses were run this ways. Now however, Erik was committing a cardinal mistake. He was allowing his personal life affect the way he was conducting his business. Many companies have collapsed because of allowing the same mistake, but when Erik had an idea in his head, it was next to imposable to change it.

"Nadir?" He turned his head at the sound of his name being called out. "Honey? Are you alright?"

Nadir looked into the eyes of the most beautiful woman that sat next to him on the plush red seats of their own private box, poised and ready for the second act of the ballet. "I'm fine. I just have some things on my mind. That's all."

Her expression became one of concern. "Baby, what is it?"

"Just a project I have to do for work." He lifted his hand, running it through her hair and let it rest on the back of her neck, pulling her closer to him. Meg needed no further persuasion and closed the distance between them, placing her lips on his, during which he was glad for the private box that allowed them a little protection from the prying eyes of others. After the slightly longer than it should be in public kiss, Nadir spoke to her in all sincerity. "How can I keep worrying with you here?" Smiling he added, "Especially after a kiss like that."

Meg ducked her head with a coy smile. "Only happy to help." She leaned in again and brought her mouth to his as the lights began to dim for the beginning of the second act. The music swelled along with his heart. Deep inside Nadir knew that his heart was being taken from him a little at a time. It was Meg that had full possession to it, and he would have it no other way.

----------_Christine_----------

"That was, amazing!" Christine spun around, arms wide open, as the crowd began to disperse from the concert. "It was so beautiful. Oh, and that string section was breathtaking!" She saw him watching her as the world around her turned in circles until it stopped when she finally ended her circular dance. He walked up to her and brushed her cheek with his hand. Christine closed her eyes at his touch, a reaction that she could not suppress. "Thank you, Erik."

"I'm glad you like the first half of my surprise." Her eyes sprung open with wonder.

"There's more? This night has already been so perfect. How could it possibly get any better?" A child like curiosity overcame her. "What is it? Please do tell me, I already had to endure the anticipation of one surprise. I don't think I can withstand not knowing yet another." She took both his larger hands in hers and stared deeply into his eyes hoping they would expose the answer to his hidden plan and expose to her his secrets.

A sly smile was on his lips as he spoke. "Forgive me for putting you through such turmoil, but I'm afraid my dear, telling you is not an option. Now if you are ready my dear to find out what it is, then you can end your distress that much sooner by coming with me." He held out his arm and she snatched it up, practically pulling him to the car and causing him to stretch his long legs to keep up with her.

The two of them pulled up to a rather plain looking building that had no distinguishing aspects to set it apart from the rest of it's companions on that city block. Nevertheless Erik helped her out and rang the buzzer. "Nick, it's Erik." The door buzzed and he held it open for her as they entered the first door on the left. It read 'EDCO Recording Studios'.

As she entered a middle aged, man with just a hint of gray that began to show throughout his light brown hair, greeted them as Erik and Christine entered. His warm smile and happy eyes gave him a very friendly demeanor. "The booth is all ready for you Erik." He turned his attention to Christine and extended his hand. "I'm Nick by the way. You must be Christine."

She shook his hand. "I am. It's very nice to meet you." Christine looked up at Erik. A quizzical expression on her face though she was beginning to understand just why he brought her here. "What's going on Erik?"

Nick made a rather quick escape as he opened the door to let himself out. "I believe you already know how to work everything Erik, I'm going to get out of your hair if that's alright. Victoria made a pot roast and the kids are at her mothers." He looked at Christine, "That's my wife by the way." He addressed Erik once more. "The keys are on the desk. Just drop them in the mail slot after you lock up."

The door closed and the studio was empty. "I want to show you something." He led her toward the back where there were different string instruments and a piano. He sat down and brushed the keys lightly with the tips of his fingers. "Hand me that sheet of music there on the top of that stack please."

There was a tall stack of different sheet music with a folder on top. Handing it to him he opened it and she could see the hand written notations on the page. He motioned for her to sit next to him on the bench and she complied. He turned to her with a with a slight smile focused his attention on the instrument at hand.

It was amazing to see his countenance transform in just a second. As soon as his fingers struck the first chord, Erik's undivided attention was solely on the music. Christine could almost see it radiate through him as he swayed to the beautiful piece he was playing. The breathtaking melody that produced from those hand written notes and flowed throughout Erik's fingers commanded her attention. It was laced with emotion and passion, a longing that mere words could never adequately describe, but only the music was capable of producing such a strong feeling.

Soon Christine too was swaying as the music took her in it's arms and danced with her in a close embrace. She could feel the music was about to end, though she had never heard the song before and for no explicable reason her eyes began to well, if only for the thought of not hearing it again. Then like a dream that escapes when you awake, it was over. The melody lost to those last resounding chords as it drifted away slowly into silence.

She had to catch her breath before opening her eyes as it seemed unconsciously she must have been holding it. Or perhaps more accurately, it was stolen. As Christine did so, Erik's eyes were on her as he assessed her reaction. With a gentle smile on his face he wiped a stray tear that must have overflowed, though unbeknown it to her.

"What do you think?" As if her humble opinion even mattered to gauge such an accomplishment on.

How could she put such a thing into words? The things it produced deep in her heart and soul were beyond language. It was like she could reach out and touch it, and in turn it could sweep her away into it's own world. Was there a way she could ever have Erik understand?

He sat there still awaiting her answer. His hand moved from her face to her hair, caught up in her curls. Christine took his hand from her curly locks, and grasped the other that was resting on the piano. Both were still cool to the touch, but she had now become accustomed and thought nothing but a passing notion of it.

Christine looked at them. Tracing her fingers and outlining them with her own. They were made for the piano. His long dexterity allowing him to reach every note on cue, never missing a beat to break the power music had over her and the wave of euphoria it put her under.

She turned his hands looking at the underside of them. His palms then his fingers and finally his fingertips. How could such appendages produce what she had just heard? The music was not just a bunch of written notes, but an extension of these hands. Erik's hands were music. It was as simple and complex as that.

Christine wanted to thank him for allowing her to experience such a gift and she still had yet to somehow explain how much she loved the music. In an almost gravitational pull she could not refuse, Christine brought his fingertips to her mouth and kissed each one being careful not to neglect one of these magnificent digits, first on his right hand then his left. As she tore her eyes away and finally looked up into his once more, his eyes though hidden behind the mask, could not disguise an astounded shock from her action, nor the unbidden emotion and disbelief. His mouth gaped slightly as he intense stare desperately searched her face.

In an instant he pulled her close to him and urgently pressed his cool lips to her. She reciprocated the motion as she felt his imperative yearning that he was helpless to conceal pour out through his lips. Her arms snaked around his neck pulling him closer as he held her even tighter. Unable to catch her breath from the sudden action of the kiss, Christine pulled away slightly, her forehead resting on his.

She moved her fingers through his hair until it felt the strap that held his mask on. A sudden chill ran through her at the thought of how easy it would be to pull the tie that held it in place and see just what lay underneath that had to be hid away from everyone, including her. Christine traced the leather strap with her fingertips ever so slightly growing in confidence as she stroked the tie a little rougher with each pass, feeling it loosen little by little. Finally her fingers grasped the tail end and began to pull ever so slightly.

Erik's eyes no longer had the warmth previously held, but saddened greatly. "Oh Christine!" He lamented. "Why did you have to give in to your curiosity? Why now? After you've let me taste what a normal life could be like. A life with a woman who is willing to put up with me... and this." He pointed roughly to his mask.

Now his countenance darkened substantially. "Was that why you came tonight? To see if you could glimpse behind my mask and feast your curious eyes on Erik's face? I must warn you though, you will not be thrilled with the outcome." She was speechless. Her mouth opened, but no words produced forth from her dry throat.

She froze in her place, unmoving. Christine was caught. His arms were no longer a haven, but a steely prison. Erik leaned in closer. "Go ahead my little minx. Pull it." Though he dared her to do it, there was something that, underneath his anger, left him looking defeated and broken.

When she just sat there making no move to undo his mask once again, he stood up and, in turn, released her from his commanding presence. As he walked over to the pile of sheet music, he ran his fingers roughly through his hair as he made sure the strap to his mask was secured. Christine used this time to gather her thoughts. "Erik, I would never want to hurt you, and I did. It just sort of happened while I was caught up in the moment. Never did I plan on this happening. I betrayed your trust."

His back to her was stiff when Christine began to speak, but as she went on he relaxed a little. She stood and followed him to where he was and lightly laid a hand on his broad back. "I don't know what else to say Erik, other than I'm sorry."

He turned to her, hurt clearly etched in his visage. "No, it is I who should apologize to you. Here you are, a perfect gift gracing me with your presence, more less bestowing so generously the sweetness of your kiss, and I loose my temper. When it comes to my mask, well, I've never let anyone but my mother touch it and only until I was old enough to take care of it myself. I was four and loved her too much to put her through the pain of seeing this curse of a face ever again, despite her requests. Ever since then, never has another person dared to touch my mask."

"I didn't know..." She was shocked that he had been so self conscious since just a little boy, and the way he viewed himself saddened her even further. To think what it was she was about to do was worse than striping him and then putting him on display in front of a crowd. It was the ultimate sin.

"How could you have. I never talk about it, and to be honest, I would like to keep it that way." He was to shamed to look at her anymore and diverted his eyes back to the stack of music, flipping through it.

She touched his jaw and guided his gaze back to hers. "Is there a way we can erase parts of this evening and retry again?"

His eyes began to soften once more, "Not the part before I hope?"

She laughed slightly knowing exactly what 'part' of the evening he was hoping she wouldn't want to forget. "No, most definitely not that part."

As if wanting a repeat performance he leaned down and right before kissing her lightly spoke onto her lips, "Your forgiven, and I'm sorry too."

Christine smiled and lost herself once more in the moment, but this time as she ran her hands through his hair it was done with much more caution as she carefully avoided his leather strap.

* * *

A/N: Date part 2 coming up next. Be kind, review what's on your mind! Thanks to Twinkle22 for kindly checking up on me! 


	8. Let The Game Begin

Disclaimer: See first page. 

A/N: Here comes the second part of the date. It picks up where the last chapter left off. Yeah... I know 'the Mouse in the Opera House'... _FINALLY!_

* * *

----------Christine----------

Christine pulled back slightly to take a breath and took Erik's hand in hers as she led him to the piano bench and sat down. Her head felt hazy and as much as she liked the feeling he produced in her, she needed to take a break for a moment. Thinking back earlier to when he played for her; she wanted to know where that amazing music came from. "Erik, what song was that?"

She leaned her head on his chest, cuddling herself closer in his arms. "It's called Christine. I wrote it for you." He spoke as his hand played with a stray curl of hers.

Upon that revelation, Christine positioned herself in his arms so she faced him. "You _wrote_ that? When?"

"I started a few days ago and just finished it; it proved a helpful diversion to the sleepless nights you've caused me." He kissed her lightly on the forehead and revealed the laborious purpose to the newly formed composition. "It's my gift to you."

She was touched. Never had she received such a thoughtful gift before. Once in high school Raoul dedicated a song to her over the school intercom, it lead him to detention for two weeks, but this was another caliber altogether. The thought of her very person being enough to compel him to even consider such an idea more less seceding in such a magnificent way took her breath away. Christine imagined him up late through the wee hours of the night into morning sitting and composing. She only wished that there was something she could do for him that would move Erik as much as what he did for her accomplished.

A long moment passed as she looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes, though were capable of showing many forms of emotion in the time Christine knew him, at this moment displayed something that before was unrecognizable to her. Now it was as clear as daylight. Before her currant knowledge, that seemed so intense that it puzzled and almost scared her. At the moment, however, it was now a welcomed thing. Though majority of his face was hidden to it, Erik's jaw and mouth was slightly taught and made his Adams apple that much more noticeable when he swallowed harshly, giving this unusual man a more human appearance. These subtle hints only proved her suspicion.

He was in love with her and it was on plain display in his eyes. The thought sent chills through her. Raoul was the only experience she ever had in that area, and even then, it wasn't much at that. Neither did it have the ending she expected. Though Christine had to admit that he never looked at her quite this way either.

Erik ran his hands down her arms, bringing Christine back from her mental musings. "Are you cold? You have goosebumps." He drew her into his embrace and attempted to warm her by rubbing his hands across Christine's back.

"Thank you." Christine buried her head in his chest once again, relishing the feeling of not only being loved and protected, but wanted to hold on forever to that feeling of belonging. It was something that she knew once a long time ago, when she had her parents with her, but afterwards despite the efforts of Meg and her mom, it felt like something that would never be attainable again. Yet here it was, someone who wanted and needed her, and all this was clearly evident in the _way _he held her. The way he looked at her. The way he loved her, and now, for the first time she was _finally_ able to understand. 

He paused and was about to let her go. "Let me get you my jacket. It's in the car." The moment he began to let go a rush off coolness replaced the warmth from the close contact. Greedily, Christine refused to just let it go without resistance on her part. As he turned attempted to turn away from her, she clung more tightly this time and shook her head.

"I'm not cold. Don't go." Her eyes pleaded with him to stay.

"How could I _ever_ leave you now?" There was nothing but seriousness in those amber orbs. It was exactly what she wanted to hear, but something about the _way_ Erik said it sounded so entirely final. "Especially when you like my music so much." He laughed softly at his own joke. 

Shaken from her thoughts, Christine was glad to get off of that train of thought and move onto what she really wanted to say. "Thank you."

Erik ran his fingers through her hair. "For what, my darling?"

"The song. I've never had anyone give me anything as personal before. It was perfect and I love it." He kissed her head, tracing light kisses across her face. Though Christine was content to enjoy the bliss this produced, guilt still panged her. "I only wish I had something to give to you." 

He paused and pulled back slightly, contemplation coursing through his person. "Christine, I hope you know your interest in me is more than I can ever ask, but..."

"What is it, Erik?" This peaked her curiosity. "Tell me."

"Well, there is something that I would like you to do." Erik took her by the hand and began to lead her. Christine went willingly. She had a feeling she'd go anywhere he would lead her. 

----------Raoul----------

The numbers were getting closer to the address that he got from the flower shop, but along with the numbers getting bigger, so were the houses. This was a rather elite part of town and one that was rather hard to buy a house in, even if one was rich. Waiting lists weren't unheard of; his brother had been trying to get a house in here for months.

Up ahead an obstacle proved to be a barrier to certain success. A rent-a-cop was mandating the gated entry into the community. He would have to bluff his way in.

"Can I help you?" The guard raised an eyebrow to Raoul; though Raoul was glad he looked the part of someone belonging here. He just had his sports car detailed.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Dupont." He was never good at pretending to be something he was not. In elementary school during a play of Peter Pan, he choked and completely forgot his lines as one of the lost boys. Fortunately his role wasn't a vital one and he sat out the reminder of it behind stage pouting. Sweat began to drip down the sides of his face and Raoul had to grip the wheel to keep his hands from shaking.

"I'll have to page Dupont mansion and get an ok." He was about to phone and Raoul knew that would be the end of that, but then there would be no way he would get in there and prove to Christine this guy didn't all add up to what he had been pretending to be. How would he save her then? Mustering all his acting skill, Raoul continued his charade with more enthusiasm this time.

"Look, I'm already late and Erik is going to chew my head off if I don't get in there this second. I hope I won't have to tell him that I was delayed because of you. Trust me; you do _not_ want to see him angry..." He paused and looked at his name tag. "... Gary . I don't want to have to mention you by name." The guard stopped, phone in hand. 

"Sir, you don't have to do that, I just got this job, but I have to call ahead. It's policy." Gary 's demeanor changed from night guard on a power hungry ego trip, to scared and willing to bend. This was his chance. So he pounced.

"Well Gary , I don't see the need of that, do you?" He reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet.

"No sir."

"How about you take this nice tip I'm about to give you and forget policy this once. That way I'm happy, you're happy, and most importantly, Mr. Dupont is happy. Alright?" Raoul passed the wad of bills into the guards' hand. Gary hung up the phone and looked around before pocketing the money.

"Have a good night, sir." Just like that the gate to enter was open admitting him access. _I will now_, he thought. As he drove into the neighborhood holding multi-million dollar homes, Raoul began his search once more for Erik's house. Or what had the guard called it? A mansion? He wouldn't be surprised in this area. The one question that bothered him was, if Erik had this kind of money, why keep it secret? 

The next house would be Erik's according to the addresses, but all he saw was a lot of landscaping that would surely be beautiful in the spring. Then he noticed a driveway that met the end of that street. Tall brick walls with iron spikes designed to keep out intruders was the only evidence that a house even existed on this property.

Raoul turned into the nicely paved way and followed it back. Trees produced and his lights ahead that only peeked through the branches. Finally he saw it there, a huge manor type of house distant form the other mansions in this exclusive neighborhood.

Turning into a hidden parking space behind some trees, Raoul turned off his engine and tried to see into the huge home. It looked quiet and deserted except for a light in the living room and office. Even then it looked to be turned on for appearance sake only. He had to get in there. Raoul had to find out just who this guy was.

Raoul let himself out and was almost to the door when suddenly he heard a noise no to far off. Two pairs of angry looking eyes met with his. Ears flat and lips pulled into a snarl, two very aggressive looking guard dogs creped closer. There was no way he would make it back to the car in time, but he just might be able to make it to the gated patio attached to the dining room and jump the fence.

He bolted for it and could hear the pounding of large paws, a little too close for comfort, behind him. Hoping beyond all hope that he would make the jump, Raoul gave it all he had and managed to scale it just in time. His left foot didn't quite make it all the way over before he felt pressure biting into the sole of his new, and rather expensive, shoe. Deciding that losing the show was better than his foot, Raoul shook it off and let the dogs have their way with it. This appeared to appease them for the moment and gave him time to check any openings so he could go in before he could find out if the dogs were accomplished fence jumpers.

All the doors and windows were locked. "Great." He exclaimed in frustration. Then Raoul looked up for other options. Directly above, a window was cracked open. He tried to remember his climbing days when he took a vacation to the Rockies . Looking around for foot and hand holds he began the ascent, happy that the stone finish on the exterior provided such an excellent source of crevasses. In no time he reached the window and opened it enough to climb in. The room he was in was the office that could be seen with a light on.

"Perfect." Raoul began his search through filling cabinets. Building designs and blueprints were what most of them contained. "A computer. Let's see what you have on here Erik." Again, programs for designing blueprints and countless sketches and drawings were all that seemed prominent. 

He sat back in the chair frustrated. "Well, you must work with architecture. That much is obvious. What are you hiding, Erik? What is it you don't want me to find?" Raoul sighed, where else would he look? As he was about to get up, a flashing light on the phone alerted him to an unheard message. He pressed play and a woman's voice came on.

"Erik, its Alexia. I haven't heard from you since we went out earlier today. The way you left me there at the restaurant... well, I just want to make sure your alright. Call me tonight or if you'd like, why don't you stop on by. I'll make you a drink and we can talk. I know this might sound sudden, with us only just going out, but I really like you Erik, and maybe it's more than that, but I want to be there for you, so call me. I think you'll like the new arrangement I've thought of. Ok? Bye." 

A beep sounded, ending the message. This was just what he needed. Raoul took out his cell phone and replayed the message, recording it to his phone. He looked at the caller ID and saved the number to his phone as well. "Alexia, huh? I'll just have to call you and find out why your going out with this masked Romeo while he's supposed to be going out with Christine."

Raoul had what he was looking for. All he had to do now was get back to his car before the 'master' of this castle came home. An idea hit him and he went to the bathroom in search of the medicine cabinet. Riffling through some over the counter pain medicine, band aids and wound cleaner, he spotted what it was that sent him there. Sleeping pills.

Running down to the kitchen he threw the fridge door open and grabbed some cold cuts. He wrapped the pills in the meat, just enough to make them drowsy but not enough to cause any permanent harm. Raoul went to the door and looked out the peep hole. Sure enough there they were, waiting. He climbed back up to the office window, deciding against the front door as it would probably trigger some alarm and that was the last thing he needed was to be arrested for illegal breaking and entry.

Whistling to catch the dog's attention, Raoul called the dogs over. He then threw a piece of meat to one then the other. His arm caught on something sharp on the window ledge, and was now bleeding slightly. Raoul winced but was too interested in watching the dogs get sleepy enough so he could escape to his car.

He couldn't wait to show Christine what he had uncovered, but first he would call Alexia and see how she fit into the picture. Everything was finally falling into place for him. Soon Christine would no longer be under this oddity's control. She would be his once again, and this time he would never leave her.

----------Erik----------

Now was the perfect time to ask her. The situation had presented itself perfectly. If Christine would be willing to comply was another issue altogether, but he had to at least try. This would help her to heal and move forward. Anyway, he had been waiting for this moment anxiously.

Leading her to the sheets of music, he told her to riffle through them and pick out a song she liked.

"This one. I've always liked the simple melody. Will you play it for me?" Her smile brightened at the prospect of Erik producing forth the song.

"On one condition. I'll play if you sing for me." A hesitant look overcame her.

"I can't."

"Well of course you can't now. We'll have to get you warmed up first." He then sat at the piano and began playing scales. When Christine didn't join in, he paused. "Come now, I've heard you hum when we were at the restaurant the first night we went out. I doubt this song would prove too hard for you to accomplish." 

Christine walked over to where he sat and joined him on the bench. "It's not that." Wet droplets began to form and threatened to spill over, barely clinging to her lashes. "I hardly sing anymore, scales and sometimes an occasional song, but it's been years."

Erik thought about this for a moment. "Christine, do you like, no, love music?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't have taken lessons when I was young and I wouldn't continue doing scales now if I didn't."

"So what's the difference between doing scales by yourself verses doing them with me?" She looked away.

"I haven't sung purposely for anyone since my parents died. Sometimes I would sing for them and show them what I had learned from my tutor. I loved and still love singing, but it reminds me so much of them that I haven't done it for such a long time."

"I see. So the memories pain you when you sing?" She shook her head slightly.

"They do."

"Well, we'll just have to make new ones. Like tonight, you had a fun time at the concert. Now we'll have to make this fun. Why don't we sing scales together? If you feel like it's getting to be too much then let and we'll stop. How does that sound?" Christine looked back at him. The tears had worked themselves back. "I want to see you happy, Christine, and I think this is something you have to do. Once you reconcile with music, it'll all get that much easier."

"How do you know that it will?" Her question pained him. Her voice held hope that had long since vanished. 

All he could think of to say was "Trust me." In the end, that's all it really came down to anyway.

Apparently that did it and so she stood next to the piano. Poised and ready for the first note. On the first note her voice was soft and reserved. Then he joined in to prompt her to give it more, all she had. Once his voice intertwined with hers, it coaxed it out, and mingled perfectly. Erik could tell Christine was surprised too with just how perfectly they sounded as the two of them went up and down the various notes.

He watched as she closed her eyes, absorbed in the sound of the two voices in unison. Then he began the opening melody to the song. A button set up to the microphone overhead flashed red as he turned it on unknowing to Christine. The small scarlet light it's only indication of ever being turned on.

Not missing a beat, she expertly began on time. Her light soprano caressed the notes sweetly, lovingly. It caused his body to inhale sharply as he watched her sing out her heart. Easily reaching the notes and soaring high as the song concluded. He loved how she would raise her eyes and look out at the invisible audience. If there really was an audience there, Erik had no doubt when the song ended it would be followed by thunderous applause.

He turned off the recording button and stood, taking both hands in his. "That was breathtaking." Lifting each hand to his mouth, he placed a kiss behind each one. "Now you have a new memory." Christine looked at him deeply.

"I was merely a shadow compared to you. I could actually _feel_ the music through your voice. At first I wasn't really going to sing, but when I first heard you, all I knew was I would sing till my voice gave out to hear you that much longer. Where on earth did you learn to sing like that?" Her passionate response for him left Erik feeling bittersweet. Music was not just a part of him, but it was like an arm or leg. Without it he would be left feeling a major part of him was missing, but the memories of how he used to spend his free time growing up, without friends and only his music to company him, saddened him. 

"I practiced."

"No Erik, it's much more than that. You have a very special gift and it should be used. Have you ever thought about going into the music business?" She cupped his cheek. "I could only hope to sing as well as you do." 

An idea to get even closer to her came to him. "You can, Christine. What would you say if I was to tell you that I would teach you personally? With practice and work, the Met itself would beg you to sing there." Erik held his breath, awaiting her reply. What he wouldn't give to hear her voice intertwined with his once more.

"Alright. I would like that." He kissed her deeply and she returned the notion with a renewed vigor. "Erik." She sighed. He kissed her jaw lightly.

"Hmm?" Kissing Christine felt too good to bother with words.

"I hate to end this, but, I have work tomorrow and I'm only going to get a few hours sleep as it is." He stopped and looked at his Rolex watch. _Darn_, he had to remember to leave it at home next time. Quickly Erik tried to conceal it before Christine saw. 

"It is late; I'd better get you home." With one last meaningful kiss they departed the recording studio, but not before he was able to take the tape with him.

----------Nadir----------

On the ride home Nadir couldn't help but think about his evening with Meg. The ballet, dinner, their goodnight kisses that started from his car leading up her walkway and ending with some very nice ones by her door. Though he had only met her, she had already embedded herself deeply underneath his skin.

She was intelligent, funny, and beautiful. Not only did she have a strong sense of family, but her heart even extended to Christine in a large way. Meg had confided to him that she viewed her like a sister. Willing to do anything for her, especially since the death of both her parents. Meg had done everything in her power to help Christine through that difficult time. Yet despite those efforts, there was still something that wasn't the same and Meg hoped Erik would be the one to fill that void. Seeing the anguish in her blue eyes caused him to feel it too. Nadir wanted to do anything to take that away from her. He to desperately hope for Erik to succeed in his life with Christine, not only would he heal her wounds, but his as well.

Right now the whole deal with Darren felt meaningless, absurd even. How could he ever have allowed himself to think that way of people? Of someone like Meg? To dismiss their feelings for a stupid wager made between two men who were obviously not thinking?

Tonight, when he would meet up with Erik, Nadir would set him right. Tell him not to loose Christine over this, but to tell her the truth. It was what she deserved. Forget the consequence and what he would loose financially. What he would gain from doing so would far surpass any loss anyway.

Pulling up to the mansion, Nadir saw Erik's two walking slowly, as if awoken from a nap, one holding a toy in its mouth. Walking to the door, he saw it was more than a toy, but a shoe and a rather expensive looking one at that. However Nadir didn't remember Erik having any that looked like that. It wasn't his style and looked like it would belong to a younger man.

Nadir ordered the dogs to come, and took the shoe from them. He examined it as he went inside letting the dogs check the house to be sure the unwanted visitor hadn't broken in, or worse, was still there. "What kind of criminal wears fifteen-hundred dollar shoes anyway?"

The dogs barked upstairs and it sounded like it came from Erik's office. He grabbed the first large object he found to defend himself, in this case an umbrella with a large wooden handle. Running up the stares, he braced himself poised and ready to strike, then burst through the room.

It was empty. The window open slightly more than he remembered Erik ever leaving it open. A piece of cloth hung there. Blood stained the fabric. "What do we have here?" Someone must have came in and somewhere in the process, nicked themselves. He went downstairs, retrieved a plastic sandwich bag, and bagged the material.

Whoever this was, Nadir would find out. Fortunately he had connections with the police and could get this examined and find out whose blood this was and ultimately, who had broke in. Erik never cared dealing with the police and Nadir usually took care of whatever it was he needed. Though, it never before involved anything like this.

After a quick search of the house, the only rooms that were disturbed seemed to be the office. Bathroom, the medicine cabinet was jumbled, and kitchen, with the refrigerator door left slightly open. Surprisingly though, nothing looked amiss. The intruder must have been looking for something specific to not bother with the rest of the house.

He went to Erik's phone and called his inside man at the station, asking the favor be done by tonight so he would have the results by tomorrow. After the call Nadir decided to check Erik's messages as he usually did. The only message was from Alexia and said she had just called a few hours ago, but the message said it had already been heard. That was impossible since no one could have been home at the time.

None of this made sense. Why would someone with expensive tastes in clothing rummage through Erik's files, bathroom and kitchen, and take nothing but some lunch meat and listen to his message? Nothing he could put together helped him to understand the situation any better despite his training in detective work. He would just have to wait for the next day's call from Sergeant Hernandez.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After the break in Nadir didn't have time to talk to Erik about the deal he had going with Darren. Not wanting to waist a moment he took the bloodied fabric over to the Sergeant office and recounted the details of the evening. He too was puzzled and put a rush on identifying the suspects' blood. By the time Nadir left it was very late and decided to head over to Erik's anyway, in hopes he too would be awake at such an iniquitous hour. Also to protect him in case the mystery man would return.

He entered the house quietly, and went upstairs. The light in the office was still on but Erik wasn't present. Nadir knocked lightly on Erik's bedroom door and got no response. Cracking it open slightly, he saw him sprawled in bed asleep. He closed it and went to the large guest room and decided he too would get a little shut eye before the Sergeant called.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A ringing phone awoke him from his rather pleasant dream. "Hello?" His voice was thick with sleep.

"Nadir, its Sergeant Hernandez." Nadir looked at the clock, noon. "We've got a match on the blood. A lot of rich folks will have their kid's blood on file in case they go missing. Tunes out this guy had his taken when he was no more than a year old. The blood sample you gave me belongs to a Raoul Stephan Dumas." 

The realization of this hit Nadir hard. Anyone else, save Christine or Meg that listened to that message could care less, but to have Raoul listen to it made his heart stop for a moment. It all made sense now. The shoe, the message, nothing being stolen.

"I think that he may have drugged your dogs. If you were to analyze their blood I'll bet you he gave them some kind of pills and stuck it in food from the fridge. If I were you, I'd take them in just to be sure their alright." 

After the initial shock wore off he was able to find his voice once again. "Thank you Sergeant, I will do that."

"Anytime Nadir." He put his cell phone back in his pocket and wondered just how he was going to tell Erik all he had just learned. 

Downstairs Erik sat reading the morning paper and drinking a cup of rather strong black tea. He didn't need to lower his paper to know Nadir was there. Nadir knew that he had remarkable hearing, and no matter how many times he tried to come in a room without Erik knowing, he always knew, without even needing to glance in his direction. It was annoying and at the same time, a quality he wished he possessed.

"Finally awake I see. What brings you to spend the night, Nadir?" He preceded to tell him of how he stumbled on the scene last night at the house. Erik took it in stride, not even bothering to lower his paper. "Well, at least nothing was stolen. I suppose you found out whose blood it was?"

"I did." Erik sipped his tea and returned back to his paper.

"Well, I assume you'll take care of it?"

"It's more complicated than that, Erik. The blood belonged to Raoul." He knew Erik was smart enough to put it all together. This time his hands tightened on the newspaper, crinkling the edges.

"He'll use this against me." Erik said this more to himself than Nadir. "We have to stop him before any damage is done."

"What shall I do?" Erik lowered his paper finally and sat forward in his chair. His eyes held a calculating look that never failed to unnerve Nadir. Nothing good ever came from that look in his eyes.

"Tear his life apart. Take everything he has away from him till he's begging for it back. Then he'll be willing to negotiate. The information he has, for his life back." 

Nadir remained silent. This was not going the way he had hoped. He wanted Erik to live a happy life with Christine and now that future was threatened and there was no way Erik would ever back down now from possessively defending that possible life with Christine. As much as he wished there was another way to go about this, it just didn't look feasible. All he could hope for was that Christine never found out.

With a heavy heart he answered his employer. "Yes sir." Nadir turned to leave and start the horrid assault on the boy when Erik called out to him.

"Nadir? One thing. Make sure it hurts as bad as it would hurt me if Christine ever found out the truth." 

He nodded his confirmation and left the room saddened by the turn of circumstance. Not only would Raoul suffer, but everyone else around him would also feel the wrath of Erik.

* * *


End file.
